The Return
by LovelySheree
Summary: They were gone for 12 years, and so many things have changed. What they left behind and what they came back to, so different. What will Naruto and Sasuke do when they comes back after a long term trip. What has changed? Who has changed? And most importantly, they missed what any man wanted most in life… to be a father who raised his children. Can they revive the relationships?
1. Prologue Part: 1

**The Return**

**He was gone for 12 years, and so many things have changed. What he left behind and what he came back to, so different. What will Naruto and Sasuke do when they comes back after a long term trip. What has changed? Who has changed? And most importantly, they missed what any man wanted most in life… to be a father who raised his children. Can they revive the relationships? Or is everything a loss cause?**

**˙∆˙ Prologue ˙∆˙**

A tall blondish yellowish haired man, cradling his new born son, was standing inside the hospital room next to his loving wife. Her pink hair was stringed all over her face, sticking to her from her sweat. Her eyes were so tired but they seemed to be blazing with joy and life. He stood next to her, kneeling so they could both enjoy the sight of their new born, pink fluff was seen on his head. His eyes were closed tight as if his little soul depended on it. The man took a seat on the chair next to the bed, making a faint squeak.

The door of the hospital room swung open, a young boy with bright blond, almost yellow, hair was wobbling in, followed by an older woman with blond hair as well. The boy was wondering what was going on still. Being only two, the young fellow had no idea what had been happening for the past 9 months. He was told something and his mommy and daddy seemed happy about it, next thing he knew his mommy was fat, got angry a lot, and his father did nothing but cower behind any object he could find. What a bother some family… "Daddy! Mommy!" He yelled, running to the man and woman in the room.

"I'm sorry guys. He just kept on asking and I'm sure you wanted to introduce his brother to him?" The older woman asked, leaning against the wall, she seemed rather happy and carefree at the moment, but something was defiantly weighing it's weight on the poor woman's shoulders.

The man set the bundle down in his wife's tired, yet eager arms, and picked up the boy, propping him on his knee. "This, Kataru, is your new baby brother," He said, his joy was almost shaky with all the emotions he felt rushing in. "Tayo."

The small boy's, now known as Kataru, eyes widened as he carefully and gently leaned over and toughed the small baby's head. "I'ma big bwova now?" He asked, his blue eyes danced with joy. (**A/N: **Bwova: brother in baby language.)

"Yeah, pretty neat huh?" The man asked, smiling down at their oldest son.

He practically jumped out of his father's arms, as he giggled with excitement. "Daddy, why he so smaw? (Daddy, why is he so small?)" His eye suddenly switched from happy to wonder, then to worry. "Daddy! Is he gowing to be dis smaw foweva!? (Daddy! Is he going to be this small forever!?)"

The man chuckled at his son's emotion switches. They seemed to switch so quickly… "Don't worry, Kataru. He isn't going to stay like this forever." He said, before placing a gentle kiss on the boy's head.

He turned to his mom who was still admiring the small boy's face when he heard a small gasp come from her lips. Both the man and the boy looked over at her with mixed looks of confusion and worry on their faces. "Mommy?" Kataru asked.

The woman smiled and looked at the man. "Naruto, he opened his eyes." Her voice was quiet and weary.

Naruto leaned over and looked into the newest member of the Namikaze's eyes. A small gasp getting loose from his lips as well. "Sakura, he has your eyes." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

Tayo's green big eyes wondered around the room, he wasn't crying any longer and seemed to be content. His gaze soon met with big blue eyes, his father's loving gaze. He giggled as he saw him, turning to who was holding him. Then he saw a tired looking woman, he stared for a little bit, wondering who she was, then decided to barry his face into her neck making a happy squeal as he did so. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the tender moment, nothing could ruin this… nothing.

The woman who was standing in the door way made her way to the happy family. "He must be pretty strong, being able to move and understand like that is very impressive for his age." Her figure grew as she walked closer. "So, you picked a name then. Tayo?" She asked, standing above them.

Naruto and Sakura both nodded silently saying their answer. "Tayo Uzkamaki Namikaze." Naruto grinned. "So, granny. Now you have two grandchildren." He teased, letting her know her age again.

"Don't try me, Naruto." She practically glared daggers at the young father. She walked out of the room, leaving behind the family and letting them have some alone time.

It has been five hours since then and Naruto was meeting with the Hokage, Tsunade. He had no clue why, just had an ANBU black-op inform him of his need of presence for the Hokage. He took happy lucky-go steps, humming a tune that was in his head, as he made his way to the Hokage's office. He arrived and opened the door, meeting up with the Hokage and Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" He asked, he seemed more serious then normal, and that was saying something, though, ever since he became a father, he'd been much more… easy going. It reminded Naruto of the old, old, Sasuke, before the Uchiha massacre.

"I'm doing the same thing here that you are. Meeting with the Hokage." It was stated simply. "I don't think you'll like the news." He added grimly.

Naruto gave a questioned look to Tsunade who let out a breath she had no clue she was holding. "Listen, I know you and Sakura just got through having another child but… I have no say around this one. The elders are forcing you to take a leave of absence. It's a mission on almost on the edge of our latest maps. We have reason to believe that a new, big, threat is coming and we need to stop it. The only one qualified are you and Sasuke. Please, understand-"

"UNDERSTAND!? My youngest son was JUST born and you want me to LEAVE!?" He asked, getting angry.

Sasuke gave a sympathetic sigh. "Listen Naruto. I'm not too happy about it either, after all, Kabu was just born 5 months ago, not to mention I'm leaving Linira behind too." He looked at the ground, his eyes wore a heavy and anguish gaze.

Naruto clenched his fists, excepting his fate. "How long." He bluntly asked.

Tsunade took a while to answer. "… I- … I don't know." She looked out the window. "It's a long trip. Most likely 10 years…" A single tear fell from her eyes, knowing that he'd miss his children's entire childhood. They both would.

Naruto pounded the wall, leaving a huge hole. "To HELL with the elders! I'm NOT leaving my family for 10 years! MAYBE MORE! HOW CAN I JUST MISS THIER CHILDHOOD!" A tear made it's way to the ground. "I can't just abandon my kids… my wife…" He whispered.

The door swung open, reviling the head elder. He had grey hair that spiked slightly, his glasses were held tightly to his head that showed many wrinkles. "It's the life of a ninja. Take comfort in the fact that we aren't sending you away for good." He seethed.

This elder. This one elder. He hated Naruto, all the others were starting to get onto even grounds with him but no. Not this one, and to make it worse he was _head _elder. Basically higher then the Hokage! If he made the other elders agree to his ways, he was chief in command. "You!" Naruto whipped his head tearing his eyes into the man's soul. "How could you make us do this! Send anyone else!" He begged, but he held his fierce and angered glare.

"No."

Naruto again, punched the wall and left without another word.

Sasuke gave a glare of his own when he saw the man. "It's such a shame that this village has someone as weak as you to guid it." He barked, leaving on his own. "I'll tell Naruto to meet at the gate." He said before leaving. "Ja na."

Naruto quietly walked into his wife's hospital room. Tayo and Kataru were sleeping at her side. Tayo placed in the crib while Kataru was scrunched up on the bed, his head cuddled into Sakura's neck.

Naruto admired his family, knowing this was one of the last moments he'd see. "I love you all…" He whispered, taking a seat. Footsteps were heard in the hall coming closer and closer.

"Naruto…" A deep voice called. He looked in the door way to find Sasuke standing there. "We have to go in two hours. Meet by the gate." With that, the Uchiha walked away, deep in thought.

1 hour later…

Sakura started to squirm in her bed, the nurses healed her sore area from the birth and she felt really good after the small nap. She looked around the room and found Naruto hold Tayo as he looked at him with big, green, curious eyes. Yet, she tried to find the happy deep blue eyes of her love but… they seemed… empty.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" She asked, giving him a quizzed look.

He looked at his wife and then quickly shifted his gaze to Tayo again, knowing there was no time to lie to her. How could he lie to her? "I'm leaving…" He said, his voice cracked in sorrow making a low croak. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. But," He couldn't finish as tears slid down his face. "I'm being forced to leave on a long mission, 10 years…" He cried, still looking at the young boy in his arms. "I'm so sorry-"

"You're joking? Because if you are it isn't funny." Her voice seemed to be cracking as well as her eyes watered up, refusing to let anything fall.

"Sakura…" He breathed, looking at her once again and instantly regretting it. Her face seemed so… sad. And he was helpless. He couldn't comfort her because he would be gone in less then an hour.

"I leave in an hour." He looked at Kataru who was starting to wake up as well.

Sakura sat up swing her legs from the hospital bed and running to her husband. "Naruto! No, you can't just leave! Not after… not after this!" She cried, hugging his neck with dear life.

"Mommy?" Kataru looked up at his mom wondering why she was so sad.

Naruto stood up. "Sakura, I have to meet Sasuke at the gate, he's coming with." His face held no emotion. "I'd get changed if I were you… I'll wait here."

Sakura took a careful step back a hurtful look in her eyes. She only nodded as she entered the changing room.

It was silent for a while until she was finished and when she was they all made their way to the gate. Their was no noises, it was quiet. Even the sky was grieving with them as the clouds and thunder echoed their sorrow. Naruto set Kataru down as they arrived, turning and looking him in his eyes, he was still a little groggy from waking up because he rubbed his eyes and fisted his father's pants. (**A/N: **Naruto got packed and ready when they were all sleeping…)

"Listen, son. I need you to be strong for your mom okay?" He asked, looking his son directly in the eyes.

Kataru puffed up his chest slightly. "Don't worwy daddy! I can stop anyfing!" She laughed. "But… why can't you be stwong for mommy?" He asked, looking at his dad back.

Naruto looked down at the ground as he stood up. "I'll be back again sometime, remember that, all of you." He looked at Sakura who had a sad but serious face. Walking up to her he gave her a fierce desperate kiss, knowing he wouldn't be able to get one for a long time. "I promise." He looked at his son again. "You're the man of the house Kataru, be a good boy." He ruffled his hair. Grabbing his ninja bag and taking a step back. "Goodbye."

"Daddy? Whewre you gowing?" Kataru asked, desperation in his small voice.

Naruto closed his eyes and turned away, taking one step.

_One step._

"Daddy?"

_Two steps._

"Good bye, Naruto. I love you!" Sakura called.

_Three steps._

"Daddy!?"

_Four steps._

"Daddy! NO!"

Sakura couldn't show any emotion, not in front of her kids like this… She needed to be strong. For them, for Naruto. Her eyes stung with the need to let the tears fall.

_Five steps._

"DADDY!"

He couldn't look back, if he did he wouldn't be able to go. To anyone who was behind him, it would look like he walked away with no emotion, without any second thoughts, but for those who saw his face, saw the true feeling of sadness. Worry. Loss. Desperation. Lonelyness… His neck strained to keep in his cries as his eyes refused to let another tear drop.

_Six steps._

"DADDY! COME BACK!"

_Seven steps._

Tsunade could only watch his life be ripped apart. Sure, he would come back, and they'd count down the days… but he would never have his kids back again. Not at this age. And Sakura was left to raise a child, two children, on her own… The old Hokage couldn't help but cry at his retreating figure.

_Eight steps._

"DAD!"

Naruto shook his head ever so slightly. Kataru didn't use that name unless he was mad… _'Be strong…' _He thought. The rain began to fall and the sky grew dark.

_Nine Steps._

"DAAAAAAAD!" Kataru's voice was so desperate it almost made the ground shake as it echoed across the walls of the village.

_Ten steps._

_'I'll be back…' _

_Gone..._

***sniff* *sniff* :'( Okay, I hope you liked it… as sad as it may be… :p Anyway, please review, I'll get the next chapter out. It's going to be about his return to the village and how much things changed. I'll need some ideas and views on this story so don't be scared to type me a message!**

**-LovelySheree**


	2. Prologue Part: 2

**Sooo, I got some reviews asking where Ino and Sasuke were and what it was like to have Sasuke leave so, I'll make that. Please don't kill me about not making the actual chapter yet because I guess I missed some things in the last one. Anyway, this will cover the stuff I missed which is mainly SasuIno stuff. I also got a question asking where I got the names from. Kataru, I made that up by myself a long time ago and have kept the name. As for Tayo, I got it from the Latin Language. It's not a actual word because I changed some things to make it more… namey, but it basically means, happy go-lucky, carefree, joyous. If you're wondering if it comes from other languages then that it possible because Latin plays a big part in many other languages. Anyway, I appreciate all the reviews and please review more!**

**Lol, I made an entire chapter involving him actually coming back along with Sasuke but. It. Sucked. Sooo I'm re-doing it in the next chapter or whatever, I'm not sure if all my chapters will be long or short, I'll just stop them when it's at a good stopping point, yes? Okay. Hope you likey! **

**-=-Prologue Part: 2-=-**

A tall raven haired man sat in a chair with a small girl sleeping in his arms. She too had back hair as it cascaded down her head. It was short since she was only two, but it was barely able to make a small pony tale that stuck up high on her head. The ravin haired man seemed to be drifting off because his head was leaned on the chair he was in and his eyes were closed. But you could tell he wasn't sleeping. So there they lounged on the chair, father and daughter, it was a truly heartwarming scene.

A young woman walked out of what seemed to be the kitchen and smiled at what she saw. There was a gurgling noise in the background and she turned her head to see a young, maybe only 5 months, boy with a blond head. He was laying in a small bed playing with soft plush ninja tools and puppies. A small teddy bear at his side. He seemed quite happy about his day so far, just playing around with the toys. The woman walked over to the boy and watched him for a while, how he swung his arms and kicked his legs, letting out a squeal of joy every now and then. Soon she felt two strong arms around her and turned around to find the ravin haired man with a warm smile.

"Hey." Was the simple word he used.

"Hey." She used back and pecked him on the cheek. "Good morning so far? I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner, the hospital has been really busy, or at least I've been bust ever since Sakura was on maternity leave." She leaned back in his arms as he swayed back and forth ever so slowly.

He layed his chin on the top of her head. "Speaking of Sakura… we got a message saying that she went into labor just an hour ago. You seemed so peaceful though and I didn't want to wake you." He said, keeping his steady pace.

"What!?" She shot out of his arms and spun around placing her hands on his shoulders as to keep his attention. "Are you serious!?"

He nodded and took her hands off his shoulders and turned around, picking up the still sleeping girl who groggily laid her head on his shoulder, resuming her peaceful bliss. He turned around and found his wife no where to be seen. "Ino?" He asked, noticing that the baby boy, Kabu, was out of his crib as well. Before he had the chance to say anything else he heard footsteps coming from the hall and then his wife, Ino, coming out already dressed and her bag at her side, even Kabu was dressed, and that was saying something. They boy just never seemed to like shirts. No one knew why, but he never liked them. When he'd have them on he seemed to squirm and feel uncomfortable. "Ino… I will never know what goes on in your head." He chuckled and opened the door.

They arrived in the waiting room where others were sitting as well. Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, Choji, Lee and even some others made there way who Sasuke faintly knew. He sat down, the girl in his arms, Linira, was now fully awake so she sat happily in his lap. Ino had started up some small talk between some of the other girls while some other kids were playing with the toys in the corner of the room. It was funny to Sasuke. How they all had kids, basically all the same age. Shikamaru and Temari were the first to have a kid, Clara, she was three now and brilliant, already able to talk fully and have a conversation with anyone. Another was Lutin. He was Hinata and Kiba's son. Crazy, loud, and laughed at almost everything. Then there was Valin, TenTen and Neji's son. He was quiet but seemed content with everything. So far he was the single child of them all. Hinata was pregnant with a girl, as was Temari. Sasuke sat at watched the children play.

An ANBU black-op walked over to Sasuke requesting him to see the Hokage. Not expecting anything too much, he got up to go. He walked over to Ino, giving her Linira who didn't want to be moved. Walking up the stairs he couldn't help but think about how much things have changed. Like how the next generation was already beginning and the old rookie 9 weren't so rookie any more. With Sai the head of the ANBU, which is why he couldn't make it here. Neji, head of the Hyugas, Kiba, head of the Inuzukas, Shikamaru, head of the Nara and taught some 'troublesome' things at the Academy. Of corse, Naruto and himself were re-building their clans. The Uchiha Clan and the Namikaze clan. Two most power clans the leaf has yet known.

Soon he came up to the Hokage's door and knocked, hearing his cue to come in he entered. He was met with two ANBU at the side of the Hokage along with the Hokage herself. Normally she was okay, she had seemed to lighten up after the big war and especially since Kataru was born but she seemed… sad.

"Sasuke." She didn't complete her sentence, still think about what she might say. "I can't stop what's about to happen, but please, understand. The elders have forced me to send both you and Naruto on a mission…"

"…That's it?" He asked, looking at her funny. "It's just another mission. Right?"

Tsunade took a deep breath. "No. You see this mission will take place of the border, meaning we won't have any contact with you at all because where your going, no maps have yet even been made. It shouldn't be dangerous, besides the lack of communication, but it will be a long trip." She turned in her chair facing the window. "You're going to be gone for at least ten years."

There was silence. Not a sound from the Hokage, ANBU or Sasuke. Complete quietness.

"…What?" The Uchiha's eyes widened. "No, no! I refuse this, Tsunade. I'd miss my kids entire childhood. I refuse!" He didn't yell, but it was clear he was mad with his stern voice and perching eyes.

"Sasuke… I'm sorry but… I have no authority over this. The elders are forcing this one." She tried to reason.

He shoved his hands on his pockets looking at the ground. "Ten years? I'm going to be gone _ten _years. Everyone will have moved on when I come back! It will ruin my entire family, my friends, everything I've worked so hard to get back!" This time he yelled. He wasn't trying to get out of it, he knew he had to go, but it was still so hard for him to accept, for _anyone _to accept for that matter.

Tsunade looked at the ANBU member besides her. "I need you to go and get Naruto for me. I'll need to explain this to him as well."

The ANBU nodded and disappeared.

(**A/N: **Since I've already shown you what happened when she told Naruto I'll just move on.)

Ino was walking down the hospital halls, looking for her best friends room. Her heart was racing, Sakura and herself had been talking about what he or she would look like. Sakura didn't even say the name she picked out with Naruto and it _killed _the woman. She begged and pried at her but to no avail. She never budged on it. And it never helped that she was pregnant and even _more _stubborn then usual.

'Room 403'

_'Finally! This is the room.' _Ino thought, pushing open the door to reveal a sleeping Sakura along with Kataru who had snuck in the room with Tsunade only minutes ago. But, there was no Naruto. _'Where'd that dork go to now? Doesn't' he know Sakura needs him!' _She walked over to her friend and then she saw him! It was a him! There laying in a small crib besides the hospital bed was a little boy. He was rapped in a baby blue blanket and had pink fluff on his head. _'Ha! He has your hair, Forehead.' _Ino laughed to herself. Slowly approaching the small crop she picked up the infant. He didn't seem to be sleeping, only trying to, and Ino wanted, no scratch that, _needed _to hold him. So she did. When she picked him up he made a small and quiet whimper but calmed down as soon as he felt the warmness of body heat. She cradled the newest member of the Namikaze when his eyes began to flutter open. A pair of the most cutest eyes stared up at her and he made a happy little squeal that matched his smiled perfectly. She made a slight gasp before giving a smile of her own and admiring her godchild.

Yeah, it was decided that Ino and Sasuke were to be the Godparents of both Namikaze boys. The other way around as well. Ino was going to make Shikamaru the Godfather but after the war and after her and Sasuke got together shed grew extremely close to Naruto and Sakura. Well, more close to Sakura and close to Naruto. She set the baby boy down and exited the room, finding Sasuke holding Kabu and Linira at his side. Usually he was more happy. His heavy looks that he wore so long ago was draped over his face. It was funny, it made him look quite old, but something wasn't right.

"Sasuke, what's the matter." Ino walked up to Linira holding her.

"Come on, we've got to get home. I have a mission to pack for… I'll give you details a little later." He explained, turning around and walking.

It was quiet on the way home, Ino didn't dare speak and Sasuke was at a lost for words, knowing he'd have to leave for so long. When they finally arrived home he set down Kabu on his play mat and walked to his room. Ino followed him, setting Linira down next to her little brother.

"Sasuke, please. Talk to me." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder, immediately feeling him tense up. "Sasuke?" Worry was evident in her voice.

It hurt so bad. It hurt to see her worried, it hurt to know that he would have to leave, abounding his family. His chest ached like it did the night his brother left, the night his family died. Why did it hurt that much? "I-Ino… Lady-Tsunade sent me on a mission. A high ranked mission only me and Naruto are qualified for…" He stopped, feeling a choking sensation in his throat.

"Naruto!? But his son was _just _born! How could Tsunade send him on a mission-" She was interrupted.

"-It wasn't Tsunade. It was the elders. They are foxing Naruto and me to go. And it's not a shirt easy mission, Ino." For once, his voice wasn't firm and steady. It was shaky and desperate. Desperation…

"Sasuke? How long is it?" Tears were stinging in her eyes, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"T-ten years." There it was. A tear. Sliding down the 'unbreakable' Uchiha's face. The all mighty worrier. The prince of ninja. The rookie of the year. The Alpha. He wept.

Ino couldn't believe it. Ten years? Kabu and Linira would be all grown up. Sure he would at least come home, wouldn't he? But would it really be the same? He'd miss their entire child hood. He'd miss 10 years without being a father. Without being a husband. "No, please no." She shook her head as if trying to free herself of the unwelcome sorrow.

Sasuke choked on his tears, taking a picture from his drawer and shoving it in his pocket. "I can't keep them waiting much longer… We're leaving tonight."

She didn't know what to do. Tonight? He was leaving tonight? Without any control over her body she ran towards him, flinging her arms around his back. "You'll love me right?" She asked, hot tears coming down.

"I'll never stop." He promised. He returned the hug and they stayed like that for a little while before he took a step back. "I'm going to say goodby to the kids." He walked to the main room, footsteps heavy and weighted. He didn't want to. He never wanted to. To leave his family, the thing he worked so hard to achieve. He fell in love, he started a family damn it! And it was being torn apart because of the elders. _'They better be dead when I get back.' _He thought hatefully. Yeah, Sasuke lightened up but he was still a little… harsh at times.

Linira perked up when she heard her father come into the room. "Daddy!" She almost sang. Running to him and clinging to his legs.

He kneeled down to her eye level, locking her in his gaze. "Linira, I love you." He said.

She smiled and nodded. "Mhmm, I love you too, daddy! Your my hewo." She wrapped her arms around his neck playfully.

When she let go he stood up, walking over to his son. He bent over and poked his son on the forehead, giving a soft smile. "Be strong, kid. You're the man of the house now." Kabu grabbed his stray pinky before Sasuke turned around again.

There she was. Ino was standing at the door, pale and puffy eyed. Slowly she walked to him, giving him one last kiss before he turned around and left.

"Goodbye…" He didn't dare turn around, he couldn't take another glance. He was an alcoholic and they were the drink. He needed to leave before he couldn't. "I love you all…"

**Poor Sasuke. Worked so hard to start a family then has it taken away. If you are wondering why I didn't make the NaruSaku so uhh, fluffy? Well simple. Naruto has trouble showing his emotion with Sakura in times like this. Sakura is stubborn and sometimes struggles with this as well. Oh, and don't think that this is going to be a fairy-tale story. It's going to get DRAMATIC! Mwahahahahahhaaa! Soo, I'm planning on something happening to the elder, anyone want payback? If so, tell me! I want to learn your evil ways! =) Anywho, please review and I'm getting the next chapter out soon, with enough reviews and ideas, I can make it really good so don't be afraid to tell me stuff that's on your mind! Thanks for reading.**

**-LovelySheree**


	3. Chapter 1: Two Men Appear

**For those of you who are wondering what some characters look like I have a link to a drawing of Kataru and Linira in my profile. :) Color added. Anyway, please check it out it will give you a better description then words would anyway. Thanks for all he support and reviews and keep reviewing! So here we go, chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1: Two Men Appear **

A boy walks the streets of Konoha with his friends, laughing and talking about something not even he knew. It felt normal and everything seemed right but it was … hazy. The group was walking somewhere, he forgot, in fact, he didn't even know how he got here. It was all so strange. They then were in front of his favorite place in the world, Ichuraku's ramen stand. His friends were calling him inside, telling him to hurry.

"Hurry, Kataru, it'll get cold."

He smiled and walked up inside the stand but as soon as he saw who was there he froze. _He _was there. His heart filled with so much hope that it almost leaked out, everyone could feel it and they stared at the blond boy who was unleashing the emotion.

His heart pounded, there sitting on a stool was a tall blond man. He could hear his care-free happy go lucky chuckle. It made him smile as he approached the man. He reached out his hand and as soon as he was about to touch him…

"Ahh!" Kataru swung up in his bed, heart pounding a million miles per hour. He calmed down when he remember what happened. _'That dream… why do I always have that dream?' _He thought, his eyes were almost… hopeless. Unlike in the dream. To most people they would love the dream. They'd want to stay in it forever. Well, so did Kataru… but that's what made it a nightmare. It wasn't the reality he lived. It wasn't the truth. Everytime he woke up to it he'd ache the rest of the night, and lately it was happening more often.

Kataru was a happy kid, always laughing, good grades, he was even the popular kid at school. It didn't matter to him all that much, he just enjoyed life as it was. But he missed him. He could barely even remember his face, but he always remembered his laugh, his voice…

_Flashback_

_A man sat at a table eating a bowl of steamy ramen. _

_"I want some daddy." Kataru stood on his tip toes to try and get his attention._

_"Oh? Do we have another ramen lover in this house?" The man asked, his bright blue eyes could light the whole room._

_Kataru nodded and smiled._

_His mother, Sakura came into the room, slamming her hand on the table making both blonds flinch. "No! Naruto you can _not _teach your ramen addiction to our kid!" She yelled. One of her moods again… (_**_A/N: _**_She's pregnant remember?)_

_"S-Sakura, ramen isn't that bad-" The man tried to calm her down._

_"Isn't that bad!? Are you kidding!? That's what you said to me and then- then _this!_" She gestured to her stomach._

_"Sakura… How does ramen make you pregnant?" He asked cluelessly._

_With that she stormed out of the room, flustered and frustrated. _

_The man turned to him and laughed. "Well, ramen Kataru?" He asked with a chuckle._

_End of Flashback_

Some people said he actually didn't remember. That it was just his 'active imagination'. He didn't believe them though. He knew he remembered them, he had to. His little brother never got the chance to meet their dad. Well, he did. But he didn't remember him at all. He left the day Tayo was born so he couldn't remember him. From time to time, Tayo would ask about him. He asked what he was like, if he was strong, if he was tall of short. Most Kataru didn't know, but to entertain his little brother he made a few things up for him to remember. Every night when he'd go to bed he'd ask their mom to tell them a story about the missions that they'd go on. His favorites were when they were all still on a Genin team, Sasuke, their mom, and their dad. Then Kakashi-sensei. He always laughed at the silly things they'd do. Their father might have not been able to help them grow up or raise them like a father should, but he was constantly on their minds.

Twelves years have passed since that day he left.

It was a normal sunny day in Konoha, not too many clouds but there was the slightest breeze. The tree leaves would dance as the wind shot through them making a swishing and sloshing noise. Linira was on her way to the park, er mother had told her to go and pick up her brother and Tayo there after she was done with her duties as a ninja. Just last Year, Tsunade decided to make Linira and Kataru ANBU in training, meaning they weren't actual ANBU, they only guarded the Konoha gate from time to time, like they would be later tonight. Sometimes they'd get to chase ofter a criminal in the village, but nothing too big.

Her and Kataru always enjoyed those mission, chasing the bad guy. They'd laugh and talk all about how they 'heroically' took him/her down. It was always at Ichuraku's ramen though. Kataru was somehow obsessed with ramen. His mom said it was because his father was even more so but… Linira didn't believe that someone could be even _more _obsessed with the noodles then Kataru, it was a mystery to her.

When she finally got to the park she looked around for the two energetic kids. Usually they'd play tag, hide and go seek, oh how she hated when they played hide and go seek, every time she would come to pick them up they'd say "You have to come find us!" So she was forced to look for them. They were still in the academy, but they would be graduating to Genin soon and get their sensei and they were not lacking in the 'blend in' category. _'An ANBU in training, almost a Jonin, can't find two kids.' _She thought, cursing under her breath.

Good. They weren't playing hide and seek, only tag but they seemed to be frozen so she assumed it was freeze tag. She walked near the field they were playing in and stop the game. "Hey, Kabu, Tayo! I'm here to come and get you guys home!" She yelled, cause some kids to look up.

"Already?" Tayo groaned, not daring to argue with the Uchiha girl. "Why do we have to go?" He asked, hoping to find a reason to get out of getting back. He just loved to play with all his friends.

Linira sighed. "I don't know. My mom just came to tell me to pick up my little brother and you."

"Hey!" Kabu yelled, catching up to Tayo. "I'm not _little _Linira!" His voice was aggravated.

"Yes you are." She stated simply with a smirk all to much like her father's. But she didn't know that. "Now come on, we've got to get going."

"Fine." They both dragged their feet behind Linira who walked a steady pace in front of them.

Tayo lifted his head, smiling as if he was never mad a second ago. "Hey Kabu! I bet I can beat you back!" He yelled, already running ahead.

"Hey wait! No fair Tayo!" Kabu yelled, running after him, brushing past his sister. Before long they weren't even able to be seen, even to the ninja eye. Full of energy and competition, this was a normal thing for them to do. Always racing each other, betting against each other, if had anything to do with a challenge, they'd take it.

Tayo ran past some adults saying "excuse me" "Pardon" "Sorry 'bout that" as he would duck and slide dodging ever single one. He was actually pretty athletic, got good grades in school with out even _needing _to study, and that was good because he _hated _studying. It was horrid! To stay in one place and read a book! Not only that but expect to actually _learn _something!? It was beyond him why people did it. His brother always studied. He's probably read every single book in their house but he didn't have natural brains. He just enjoyed learning new things which he claimed he learned in books. Tayo was still a little skeptical about that idea, no matter how much he looked up to Kataru, he'd never understand his _want _to read.

Kabu was right on his tail, dodging past everyone without a word, focused on the boy in front of him, determined to beat him back, even if he _did _get a head start. Running as fast as he could, gaining some distance and getting closer. With Tayo not even looking behind him, he could easily get the surprise and jump over him. He looked around himself for anything he could use for leverage. There it was, a box. Kabu jumped onto the box, the hopped onto a roof running even faster and jumping between the ally ways. Before long he was on even grounds with Tayo, not literally of corse. He was just caught up is all. Kabu smirked and jumped from the roof to the ground right in front of the youngest Namikaze and taking the lead.

"Ha! Take that, Tayo!" Hey yelled as he raced to their compound.

Tayo could already see their house. The Namikaze compound and the the Uchiha comound. They neighbored each other which was quite convenient for the Uchiha and Namikaze, being so close to each other. He tried to think of a way to win before they got there but he knew there was no way, if best comes to best he'd tie with his rival/ best friend. He jumped into and ally way taking a short cut he just thought of and jumping over a fence.

"HEY!" Random citizen yelled.

"Sorry!" He gave a goofy apologetic grin before he hurdled the fence completely. Right when he hurdled it he saw Kabu just behind him through the fence that he now ran besides. Running quickly and jumping over he got in the lead only less then a block away from his house.

Kabu caught up of corse, he always did. They were neck and neck then…

"OOF!" Tayo crashed into something.

"You might want to watch the road next time." A casual voice said.

Or someone …

"Oh, sorry mister-" Tayo stopped as soon as he saw who it was. "Kakashi-senesi!? You ruined the whole race! Now stupid _Kabu _won because _you _didn't look before crossing the street!" He yelled pointing a finger at the lazy grey masked man.

Kakashi mentally cursed under his breath. _'He would have been polite if it wasn't me?' _He pouted in his mind. Shaking it off he ruffled the youngsters pink hair. His green eyes were literally weapons that shot through the grey haired Jonin. "Now now, Tayo, I believe you were the one with your head turned to the side running full speed ne?"

Tayo just crossed his arms and humphed. But then as quickly as he was mad, he was happy. "Well, I guess I'm going." He grinned and hopped away.

_'Those attitude changes amaze me every time. At least it isn't from happy to mad.' _Kakashi thought as he saw a figure walking up the road as well. "Oh, hello Linira." He smiled as she came up.

"Hey Kakashi, did Kabu and Tayo run though here?" She asked, looking around.

Kakashi chuckled under his mask. "Yeah, they did. They seemed to be in quite the hurry…" He mused.

Linira sighed. "Yeah, Tayo decided to start a race and then I'm left explaining to all the frazzled adults why or how we're 'sorry'." She grumbled as she walked past him. "Later, Kakashi."

Kakashi just walked across the road, chuckling at the newest generation, as soon as his thoughts got to them, he frowned. _'I'm getting old.' _His feet began to drag as his melancholy attitude stayed with him the rest of his trip home.

Kataru was in his room getting ready for guard duty. He and Linira were guarding the gate, a normal thing, usually Chunin or low ANBU would take the job and so far, they were only low level ANBU. He grabbed his long coat with blue edging and slung his ninja tools around his waits, attaching them to his belt. Grabbing his mask he looked in the mirror. He hadn't put his mask on yet but was in his full ANBU uniform, along with his coat. He walked out of his room and into the living room where his mom sat reading a book. Tayo must have escaped outside again because the house was nice and quiet.

"Hey mom." He greeted as he made his way to the door.

"Oh, hey Kataru. Are you out on guard duty again?" The pink headed kunoichi asked, lifting her nose from the book.

"Yeah, Linira and I are taking the later shift so I'm out all night." He gave a sweet smile that was a mix of her own and Naruto's.

She smiled and closed her book, standing up and walking to him. "Be safe okay?" She gave him a quick hug. He was 14 and taller then her. He wasn't an extremely tall guy but he was still taller then his mom. It was strange for her son to be taller then her already. She let go and took a step back. "See ya in the morning." She smiled, retreating to her reading spot again and opening up her book.

"Yeah, see ya." He walked out the door and made his way to the corner of the compound where he always met Linira. As soon as he got there, there she was. She was leaning against the fence looking up at the moon. It was a full moon tonight making everything seem so much brighter with the white glow it gave out. The stars speckled the sky but not too many could be seen because of the lights in the village and the moon. "Are you ready?" He approached her.

"Yeah, put your mask on though." She grinned and put on her own mask as she said so.

He nodded putting his mask over his face. It was a fox mask, it's ears were perked up and had red whiskers. Linira's mask was a dog, it had a navy blue diamond around the eye and a blue nose. It was a girlish mask, Linira didn't like girly things so she chose the dog. Soon they reached the gate where two Chunin were standing. "We'll take it from here." The masked Uchiha girl said.

The Chunin, being so tired could only nod as they walked off.

The nights were always quiet. Nothing would ever happen so they would usually just sit and relax in the trees. They always had there guard up though, who knows what could happen. They jumped up in their favorite tree and sat down on a large branch.

"So, how's life?" Kataru asked, staring a conversation.

Linira giggled at the phrase he always used to start conversation. "You know, that's probably the worlds worst pick up line." She stated, nudging his arm.

He raised a a masked eyebrow. "Who said I was trying to 'pick up'?" He asked teasing her. "Fine, how's this; Hello, Linira how is your family doing, I hope your doing fine?" He asked in a overly sweet tone.

"Okay, that just makes you sound like an old lady." She leaned against the trunk of the tree. "But, since you asked, I'm okay I guess." Looking through the thick batch of leaves that covered them from eyes view. "I mean, there hasn't really been anything exciting that you don't know about."

Kataru just chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "True, I make everything better and more exciting." He made a face that wasn't shown. "Same here I guess…" Was his actual answer.

Linira leaned her head back already getting bored. "Why doesn't Tsunade give us more exciting missions besides guard duty. This is so boring!" She complained.

"Linira, we've only been here for… like 3 minutes. You can't honestly already be bored." He said.

"Believe it buddy boy, I'm bored and you have to live with it." She stuck her tung out but remembered that she was wearing a mask giving her a wood/plastic taste of the mask.

"Shh." Kataru put his hand over her masked mouth and looked around. "Did you hear that." He was nearly even audible.

Linira didn't move, trying to hear whatever her friend did moments ago. Then there it was, it was two voices they were quiet and casual, sounded like two men. Kataru jumped down from the tree and flashed to the check in booth by the gate where Linira joined him seconds after. They waited for a little bit, not wanting to raise suspicion to the 'visitors'.

Two figures appeared from the shadows of the gate as they quietly walked to the booth where Linira and Kataru waited. The two masked ANBU (in training) watched closely as they approached them. They seemed to be skilled ninja. They could both tell just by the way they walked. Linira grabbed a kunai out of her pocket, preparing for the worse but hoping for the best. Kataru looked at then with a suspicious eye. "Names." He stated, looking at them in the eye.

The problem was they were both wearing hooded jackets and it was so dark with the moon behind them that they couldn't see their faces. "I'm sorry." A low voice explained. It didn't sound evil, but mysterious. "That will have to wait."

The other looked towards the Hokage tower. "We need to report to the Hokage immediately. We won't cause any harm, we promise."

_Flashback_

_A tall blond man stood before him bearing a serious expression. "I'll be back, Kat." He kneeled down to be at eye level, the rain poring in the background. "I promise." _

_End of Flashback_

Kataru started wide eyed at the two figures. It sounded so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. For some reason he trusted these men, even though he had no reason to he just… did.

"Fox, snap out of it." The dog masked ninja barked. (**A/N: **No pun intended.)

Kataru shook his head and nodded, leading the way to the Hokage tower having a quiet conversation with Linira. "I don't know why but I trust them." He said in a hushed whisper.

She nodded. "Yeah, me too, but we have to keep out guard up." She tightened her grip on the kunai she held.

The rest of the way to the Hokage tower was a quiet walk. The two mysterious figures were still following at a slow and steady pace, they seemed in no hurry. Kataru took carful steps up the stairs and looked on ahead deep in thought. _'What is it with these two men. They seem good but I'm not sure if I like that… And why the heck am I bringing them to the Hokage!? They could kill her in an assassination attempt!' _His face changed emotion rapidly, if it weren't for the mask, he would have been a sight to see. He reached the door and slowly but surly knocked.

"Come in." A females voice was heard.

Four figures stepped into the Hokage office. By the blond and slick black hair of the two ANBU members she could tell who they were, but as for the other two who entered… that's another story. She had no clue who they were and it got on her nerves a little. "And who are these two?" Tsunade asked, gesturing to the two hooded figures.

"Allow me to introduce myself…" The one on the left said, removing his hood.

**There we go! End of chapter 1! Don't expect to get all the chapters out this soon, I'm just on a creative streak I guess. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and please review! Give me some ideas and stuff. And again, I made a picture of Linira and Kataru and the links on my profile so check them out! I'll put some on with Tayo and Kabu and others I may introduce later in the story. Anywho, thanks for reading and review review review!**

**-LovelySheree**


	4. Chapter 2: Finally

**Okay! So thank you for the reviews peeps! I appreciate all of them. But one stood out to me. Since this was a guest, he doesn't have an actually name, however, only one "guest" reviewed so I'm sure you know who you are. I thank you! FINALLY someone actually reviewed an actual revolving my grammar issues, which I apologize for, and you actually ****_reviewed _****the story! THANK YOU! Anyway, karma and payback will come to the head elder soon. *evily pets the cat on my lap* Mwahahaha! Thanks for reading and please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Finally**

"Allow me to introduce myself…" The one on the left said, removing his hood.

Kataru's eyes widened. _'No way… it's-it's him…' _He thought, stuck frozen in his place. There's no way he could be back. He'd wake up and realize this was all a dream. One of those nightmares he always had! He couldn't let the hope invade him it was all false, nothing, none of this was real! Or was it? It didn't seem hazy, and Linira seemed _just _as shocked. Was this real?

Tsunade looked dumbfounded at the man in front of her. It'd been so long since she'd seen him. Could this actually be real, or was this all a dream and she'd be waking up any second now to Shizune calling her for paperwork. Tsunade looked at the other figure who was now taking his hood off as well.

"Way to make my scene less dramatic, looser." He said in a low voice.

It was now Linira's turn to be super shocked. Sure, the first man was surprising but this guy… _'No way…' _That's all she could think, her head was spinning to fast to even catch any of her other thoughts. This was defiantly a more exciting then the other guard duty nights that they've had in the past.

"N-Naruto? Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, standing up.

Naruto chuckled. "Your's truly, granny."

Sasuke looked out the window taking a deep breath. "I'm guessing you want the reports of the-" He was cut off by the one of the ANBU members.

"DAD!" She yelled, running to the older Uchiha and wrapping her arms around him.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the girl's words. "Dad?" He repeated as he stared at her.

She looked up at him and took her mask off, revealing two turquoise orbs and long jet black hair. "You're back…" She leaned into his chest breathing in his sent. It was so nice to have him back finally, but part of her wanted to start beating the crap out of him for being two years late. Heck, she'd beat him for leaving in the first place…

"Lin-Linira?" He asked, tears temping his eyes. She looked back up at him with watery eyes herself. With that, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, bringing her as close as he could to himself. It had been twelve years since he saw his daughter. She was 14 already… and, ANBU? What was that about? He decided to wait on that question for later, right now, his daughter was finally in his arms again.

Naruto gave a wide grin to the happy father and daughter scene when he felt someone was walking up to him from behind. He turned around to see the other ANBU black-op approaching him slowly, carefully reaching out his hand.

This had to be real, his father was looking at him. Strait in the eye. Was he actually there though? Would he be able to touch him? Or will his hand slip strait through him like a simple shadow? He came closer and closer until …

_Tap_

He touched him.

Naruto gave a questioning glance at the young ANBU as his hand made contact with his shoulder. He watched as his other hand slowly came up to his mask preparing to take it off. His fox mask slowly started to peal off his face, showing a bright blue eyed boy with wild blond hair. A soft, almost non-adible chuckle came from his thought. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were real…" He whispered.

Naruto looked at the boy and in less then a second, he too was wrapped in his father's embrace once again. Not a word was spoken, nothing was said. Not even Tsunade ruined this moment, instead she gave a slow steady nod to one of the ANBU member, telling them to go get some people.

"Kataru…" Naruto took a step back to look his son over. "You've grown a lot." He stated, scratching the back of his head.

Kataru only nodded as he choked out another laugh. "An extra two years, dad?" He asked, hurt was evident in his voice but he tried to hide it with a 'cheerful' attitude.

Naruto looked away. "I'm so sorry, but… we had some extra business and it took longer then we thought." He looked back at his son with a smile. "So, how's your mother and brother?" He asked.

Sasuke looked his daughter over and smiled. "I see a lot of your mother in you." He placed his hand on the top of her head. He gave an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for leaving." He confessed, not breaking his stare.

She gave a week smile. "Can't blame ya." Her voice cracked with hurt but she couldn't help it.

"So, when did this ANBU member become an ANBU?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

Linira looked at her mask tightening her grip. "Actually, I'm only ANBU in training. They think we're too young-" The door swung open to reveal two women.

"N-Naruto?"

"Sasuke!"

The men whipped their heads around to find both Sakura and Ino standing in the door way. Both women rushed to their husbands wrapping their arms around them.

Sakura ran to him, squeezing the dear life out of the blond, and he hugged her back with equal force. Her face was streamed with fresh tears and her hands were formed into fists. How could he could two years late!? She thought he was dead! Her cries only grew louder as she thought of how painful those lonely nights were for 12 years without her husband. He wrapped his arms around her soothing her with his touch and gentle words.

"Shh, it's okay, Sakura. I'm back now…" He kissed her forehead as he rubbed her back and took every hit of her fists and angry words she threw at him.

"Why! Why were you late! Do you know how s-scared I w-was!?" She sobbed, pounding his chest. "Don't _ever _scare me like that again!" She gave up on hitting him and just settled for leaning into his chest, trying to control her tears and thoughts.

Kataru gave a light chuckle at his mother and father together. It was strange. Seeing them like this, but finally his dad was back. He was home. Looking over at where Linira stood with her dad, who Kataru barely remembers, Ino was also sobbing in his chest, the words that come out of her mouth were all unclear of muffled by the man's chest. Something was missing though… or someone. Kataru looked around the room and found that nothing was being knocked down, and there were no threats and challenges being thrown into the air. Tayo and Kabu weren't here.

"Uh, this might be the wrong time to ask but, where's Tayo?" The young blond asked slowly, wondering if his question would even get across.

Naruto perked his head up looking around the room. "Yeah… where is he? After all, he was just a newborn last I saw him." He grinned, excited to see his son for the second time.

Sakura, who had quieted down a little, answered his question softly. "He's asleep at home. He and Kabu were running around _everywhere _today and it took a long time to get them…" She said giving a skunk eye at her husband.

He raised his eyebrows defensively. "What's that look for?" He asked, a nervous laugh masked his voice.

"He's even _more _rambunctious than _you!_" She said her stare held his eyes in. Before long she started laughing at the thought of her son and her husband running around the town together doing who knows what.

Naruto was at a loss as to what was going through Sakura's head but just rolled with it. "Um, so I guess we go home?" He asked, looking at Tsunade who was still watching them.

"The mission reports can wait 'till tomorrow. I'm sure you'll want to sleep in…" She gave an evil eye to the married couples who turned bright red at the statement as Linira and Kataru just shared looks and shrugged. Parents.

They walked out of the Hokage office and down the quiet road of Konoha. "It's so good to be back…" Naruto breathed in the smell of home as if he would never get to again. Though considering his last mission, you might understand his doubt.

"You can say that again." Sasuke smiled, looking at the sky.

Sakura and Naruto walked hand in hand as did Ino and Sasuke, the road was lit from the street lights that alined the dirt path. The stands were closed and everything was refreshing. Not just the air, but the moment was refreshing in it's self.

Sasuke raised his eye brown at his now 14 year old daughter who was standing rather _close _to Kataru as they laughed and talked about random things, taking a few glances back at them. Ino noticed his intense stare and lightly hit him on the arm.

"He's a nice boy… don't judge." She teased, giving a sweet smile.

Sasuke sunk his shoulders and looked at the ground. "I guess she isn't my little girl anymore huh?" He asked, looking sadly at his feet as he walked.

Ino leaned on his shoulder trying to cheer her husband up. "Don't worry, Sasuke. You can still watch her grow up a lot." She reassured him.

He only nodded slowly as they continued on their way.

"I'm re'll excited to meet him." Naruto commented to Sakura flashing her a loving smile that was only reserved for her.

She nodded and looked ahead. "He's so much like you Naruto that it's scary. I'm sure you'll get together fine." She saw the Namikaze compound come up into view and smiled. Finally, after 12 long years, she would walk into her house as a family. They were all together again.

They said goodbye to Ino, Sasuke, and Linira, as they walked off to their house. They walked passed the front gate and into the main house that reserved for the head of the clan's family. Naruto smiled as he saw that everything seemed to be the same. There were a few new accessories and chairs, but otherwise it was the same. All as he remembered it.

Kataru yawned, his guard duty with Linira long forgotten, and started to walk down the hall before stopping. "Night mom… night dad…" He smiled at being able to say that again. "See ya' in the morning." He dragged himself to bed and plopped down thinking of everything that happened. His dad was back, Linira's dad was back. Everything was going to be good. He thought. He wanted to believe that so much but there was the stupid back thought in the back of his mind that was saying everything was going to change and nothing will be alright. He didn't necessarily believe the thought, but something told him to and he didn't like it.

Naruto stood at the beginning of the hall looking at his wife directly in the eyes. They held so much emotion, so much love. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her needy lips. She returned it the moment he touched them and they stayed there for a while in each other's arms, tenderly kissing. Naruto backed off and kissed her forehead. "As much as I'd like to continue that, I'm curious as to what my youngest son looks like." He grinned, looking around. "Uhh, where's his room?" He asked sheerly, putting a hand behind his head.

Sakura giggled and started walking down the hall. "Follow me."

She led the way to Tayo's room where a little light kept the room pure of jet blackness. Naruto took a step inside as he looked in awe at the sleeping figure who tightly held a teddy bear at his side. Naruto smiled at the small object in the boys arms. It was the teddy bear that he gave Kataru 14 years ago. He slowly walked over to the boy and slowly ran his hands through his similar pink spiky hair. A soft weak chuckle escaped his lips with a single tear.

"He has your coloring…" He said softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy.

Sakura smiled and walk up to him besides their son. "But he has your attitude." She kissed his cheek and left the room, waiting for him in their own.

Naruto stared at his son for a little while longer, kneeling down to head level with him, he gently kissed his forehead whispering in his ear. "I've missed you for so long… Tayo." With that, he left the room to join Sakura.

A smile apeared on Tayo's face, sending him into a blissful dream.

**Sorry for the shortish chapter but it seemed like a good stopping point. Also, I want to ask what sensei should Kataru and Linira and Lutin's team be? I'm not sure what sensei to give them. Anyway, if you could tell me that's amazing! Please review, yadi yadi yada… and yea. Thanks for reading! (So sorry for grammatical errors if there are, which I'm sure of…)**

**-LovelySheree**


	5. Chapter 3: Genin Tests

**So thanks for the wonderful reviews! And for corrections and stiff like that! I'd like to give a special thanks to enchated-nova because you corrected me and now I don't like an idiot with my grammatical stuff! At least not as much… anyway, thanks again and enjoy!**

**P.S. This won't have to do with their sensei because it didn't need it in this chapter, however, it will be in the next. Their first mission and all that jazz. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Genin Tests**

A dull lit room, a hazy ceiling, a blurry carpet, a bright window, a worn-out teddy bear. _'Usual mornings…' _Tayo thought, looking around at the room, his eyes still focusing in from his sleep. He groggily say up and rubbed his eyes as he prepared himself for something no one looked forward too… waking up. After all, every morning was the same. His mom made breakfast, Kataru would rub his head then leave for a mission, and then eventually he'd change out of his boxers and t-shirt and find trouble with his buddy Kabu. He loved his life though, he wasn't complaining, especially with the Genin tests coming up, he'd soon find out who his sensei would be and be able to do mission like his big brother always did!

Having a better look at the day, Kataru bounced out of bed, ready to face his normal life. He left the bear on the bed, no need in taking it down stairs, and grabbed a small blanket that was just the length of him. He rapped it around his shoulders and slid out of the room with his socks still on, well, not all the way on. Running and slipping down the house and entering the kitchen, but, no one was there. Usually his mom woke up early, and Kataru not taking duty seriously and sleeping in was not like him at all. His mom always called him OCD… whatever that means. He did seem to like _everything _in order. Tayo felt out of place a lot of times, with not being organized and being absolutely crazy. His mom and brother would say he was like his father, always looking for trouble and finding it anywhere.

But he had brains. Tayo didn't need all the extra studying to get good grades, it came naturally for the kid. Kataru was constantly jealous of him for it because he had to study to stay at high level. The lowest grade Kataru ever got was a B, the lowest Tayo ever got was a B. The only difference was that Kataru studied, Tayo didn't. Luck. That's what he called it.

Felling a little strange being the first to wake up, he wondered into his brother's room and found him sleeping soundly with a note on his door.

'Don't disturb, Tayo. I'm sleeping.'

"Humph. Like I wanted to wake him up _anyway." _he pouted quietly and wondered to his mom's room. The door was closed and the light was still off, but the window that was always open shown the morning light into the room, escaping out the crack of the door. He slowly opened the door and found his mom sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. She seemed truly peaceful to the young Namikaze. He ventured with his eyes around the room when they fell upon someone else in the bed. Tayo was slightly surprised he didn't see him earlier because his arm was firmly placed around his mom's waist. _'Must be tired still,' _he thought.

He walked around the bed and looked at the man from behind. He looked just like the man in the pictures that were in the house. The man who Kataru said was their dad. The man who his mom called her love. Was it actually him though? There was only one way for the pink headed crazy kid to find out. He climbed onto the bed, scooted over to the man who laid next to his mom and climbed on top of him. He turned him around, still sleeping, and stared at his face before…

_Slap Slap_

"Oi, mister," Tayo harshly whispered. "Hey," he continued to try and wake up the blond haired man.

Soon a pair of two bright blue eyes fluttered open and lazily focused on the boy on top of him.

"Oi, are you my dad?" he asked, slightly louder this time. He carefully watched as the lazy blue eyes widened and looked the boy up and down.

Naruto was peacfully dreaming when he was slapped in the face by a small boy. It was hazy still, his vision hadn't focused, but he could tell it wasn't a dream because it was well, real. His eyes widened when they small boy asked if he was his dad. _'Tayo…' _he thought, giving a broad smile. "Hey," he greeted casually.

"So?" Tayo asked again. "Are you my dad or not?" he seemed quite hopeful with the question and his eyes shimmered with curiosity.

Naruto only chucked and nodded.

Tayo's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he swung his arms in the air. "No way!" he yelled, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

He felt a little awkward. To be honest, being a father was still quite new to him, even though he'd been one for fourteen years. He hugged his son back, hoping that's what he wanted.

Tayo sat back, Naruto did the same, and looked him strait in the eye. "Ne, you don't look like Kataru. Except for your eyes and hair maybe, but your's is crazier. I like that." he said bluntly, as if it were the most casual thing to say.

Again, Naruto chuckled at Tayo's behavior and ruffled the top of his head. "You've got some crazy hair too, squirt." He didn't really plan on calling him that, it just sorta came out. But to be honest, it totally fit with his personality.

Tayo sat higher and puffed up his chest to look 'tuff' as his father rubbed his head. He looked his father up and down then got real close, their foreheads now touching one another. His eyes were so bright, so full of life to Naruto. The green made it even better, they were the same green eyes he fell in love with. With their foreheads still touching Tayo gave a big grin. "You look funny up close."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the boy's words. What was it suppose to mean anyway? "Umm? Nice to know?"

Sakura began to stir in her sleep, beginning to wake up, which caused both guys to turn her direction on the bed. Her eyes opened to a sight she didn't think she'd ever see. "Morning, Naruto." She smiled at her husband.

Tayo's face crossed into a scowl. "No good morning for me?" he asked in an irritated tone.

She sat up, "Good morning, Tayo," she yawned and swung her feet from under the covers onto the floor. "I think I'll make breakfast," she thought out loud, catching the guy's attention again.

"Pancakes?" was all Tayo said.

Naruto grinned his foxy grin and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's have pancakes!" Tayo laughed at his father's enthusiasm and ran out of the room thumping into the kitchen.

Sakura smiled as she watched him leave the room. "He's always full of energy like that. He reminded me of you," she commented, turning to the blond in the room.

"I'm that energetic?" he asked honestly.

"No, but you were." she finished, walking out of the room. "Are you going to join us or sit there all day?" she teased, walking out of the room completely.

Kataru opened his eyes, happy to be able to sleep in. He was still tired and groggy from the tragedy of waking up. He sat up in bed and ran his fingers threw his hair. Then, it all came to him. His dad came back last night. Their family was finally a whole again. He raced out of bed from the smell of fresh baking pancakes in the kitchen and the now reality of his father being back. Trowing on some sweat pants, not bothering with a t-shirt, he walked down stairs finding two people at the table and his mother cooking at the stove.

He imagined this moment so many times, he dreamed it so many times. But this, this was ten times better than any dream he's had. Because this, was real. He took quiet steps to the table, pulling out a chair and taking a seat, grabbing the attention of Naruto and Tayo. "Morning," he greeted.

Tayo's whole face lit up when he sat down as he pointed a hasty finger at the blond knuckle-head of the village. "Look who came back last night, Kataru!" he practically yelled.

Kataru let a loose chuckle loose, a smile forming on his lips as well. "I was the one who found him, technically," he gave a playful punch to his little bro's arm.

"Was I the only one who _didn't _know!?" He swung his arms in the air, waving them around in an annoyed fashion.

"Yep. Pretty much," Kataru teased, taking some Orange juice from the table and poring himself a glass. "So, Tayo, Genin tests are today. Are you ready for them?"

Tayo puffed up his chest. "Of corse! How can I fail?" He stuck his tung out. "Remember, star student here?" he added with a smug grin.

Naruto raised his eye brow at his youngest son. "Star student?" he repeated. "Ahh, so you got Sakura's brains and my amazing power, huh?" Naruto glanced at Sakura who was still cooking in the kitchen humming a quiet peaceful tune.

Tayo nodded and the looked at his father excitedly. "Hey, dad! Can you pick me up after school?" His face was so happy and hopeful that Naruto couldn't say no.

"Of corse, buddy," he said, patting his head again. "And a ninja headband will look _great _on you!" he yelled, showing him a thumbs up.

"Breakfast's ready!" Sakura called in the kitchen, bringing the food to the table.

With Sasuke, Ino, and Linira the night before.

It was strange, being with them again. I would dream of how I'd come back, of how I'd meet my daughter, my wife, and my son again. This isn't how I dreamed it, it isn't how I imagined it either, it's even better. She's grown so much. Last I saw her she was clinging to my neck calling me her hero. Where did that small button sized girl go? Where did my little girl go? It's funny, she looks so much like Ino, especially her eyes. If it weren't for her ravin hair, I'd say she was a complete copy. Oh, she's looking at me?

"Dad?" Linira took slower strides so her father was at the same footing with her. "Dad, you know I'm still your little girl." She smiled, elbowing him in the arm ever so softly.

Can she read minds? Did Ino teach her to read thoughts? I'm in deep trouble if that's so… looking at her I say, "Can you read minds now?" I ask.

"No," she grins. "You're just incredible easy to read." She hook's her arm around mine and we walk in a steady pace into the house.

Ino smiled at her husband and daughter. It had been a long time since she saw the sight in front of her now. She wished that it would always be like this, without anything bad happening. However, the life of a ninja was hard and that's exactly what they were. Ninja.

She let the two go inside before she looked up at the stars gazing into the never ending sky. She soon made her way inside to find Sasuke sitting in a chair with Linira no where to be found. _'She must have gone to sleep, it's been a long day for her I bet.' _she thought. Ino made her way to her husband as she sat on his lap, looking him in the eyes. "Something on your mind?" she asked.

Sasuke sighed, looking down the hall where his sons room was. "I've faced the most powerful ninja in the world, I've even _killed _some. But now, simply walking into my own son's room is terrifying," he admitted.

Ino laughed a little and kissed him softly. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. You know, he constantly argues with Tayo about who's dad is 'cooler'," She rubbed his shoulders as he stared off into the distance. "Come on," She stood up, pulling on his arm, and leading him into their son's room.

He followed her down the hall and to the first door on the left. She didn't open it, only looked at him expectingly. Finding all the courage he could muster up, he twisted the knob and opened the door. There he was…

He was sleeping soundly on his bed, eyes closed and a loose white t-shirt that seemed much to big for him was draped on him. His window was open, letting the moon light shine into the darkened room. "Son…" Sasuke whispered.

Ino found it was her cue to leave. She didn't want to ruin the reunion between the two Uchihas. She quietly left as if she was never there, disappearing into her own room, waiting for Sasuke to come.

He sat on the bed, staring at the blond boy. His skin was actually quite tan, because neither he or Ino had tan skin. Feeling selfish he reached out his hand and gently stroked the youngster's light blond hair, receiving a small smile and sigh from him.

"Goodnight, son…" he whispered, walking out of the room to meet up with wife in their room. _'Finally, a real bed again,' _he grinned.

Tayo raced out of the house. "See ya' after I become GENIN!" he yelled, rushing to his school.

Naruto laughed as Kataru just sighed putting his coat on. "Well, I've got some boring stuff to do…" he said disappointedly.

Naruto nodded as his son followed his younger brother's example and ran out the door.

Tayo was running down the road, excited about the upcoming test. He heard footsteps running behind him so he turned to see who it was and smiled at who he found. "Oh hey, Kabu," he greeted, happy to see his friend. "Guess what!" His eyes shined with excitement.

"What?" Kabu asked casually.

Tayo stopped running to look his friend straight in the eye. "My dad came back last night!" he exclaimed.

Kabu smiled at his friends enthusiasm. "Yeah? Well so did mine!" he replied.

Tayo's eyes widened when he heard this and started to let a full on grin come across his face. "Soo?"

"So what?" Kabu raised his eyebrow.

"So, is he _cool?" _He began to bounce up and down, waiting for an answer.

Kabu just shrugged. "I guess."

_Flashback_

_Kabu woke up to his normal day. Nothing seemed to be extra special, his mom and sister were both working early so he was alone this morning. The one special thing about today was that the Genin tests were here. Normally he'd skip fridays and run around hanging out with Tayo all day, but he couldn't miss the Genin tests, could he now?_

_He sat up, swinging his feet out from under him and dragging himself into the kitchen to get some oatmeal or cereal. He passed by several pictures of his family down the hall, some with his father in them others with his mother, sister, and himself. He never really paid too much attention to them anymore because he passed them everyday. The floor squeaked as he stepped out of the hall onto the wood flooring of the living room. Something was off though. No one was suppose to be home, both his family members were working. But yet, there was a man at the kitchen table eating some oatmeal. Normally one would think it was a boring meal, but it filled you up and tasted good. Let alone it was the easiest thing to make besides instant ramen._

_Kabu took careful steps towards the man until…_

_"Kabu, you're up," he turned around and smiled at the young Uchiha._

_It was crazy! There, standing in front of him was his father. Not some stranger but his _dad_. "Um, wait… what?" He asked, still a little tired from just waking up. _

_Sasuke chuckled as he turned fully around in his chair to get a better look at his son. His socks were loosely fitted as was his shirt. He didn't bother changing out of his boxers because he thought he was the only one home. "Nice pajamas," he commented on his son's sleep wear._

_There was a long silence, no one said a word. _

_"You pull any pranks?" Kabu asked as if it were the most common thing to do._

_"Ummm…"_

_End of Flashback_

"That's it? You 'guess' your dad's cool. Whatever, come on! We'll be late at this rate!" Tayo grabbed Kabu's arms and began dragging him down the road of Konoha.

"-I hope you all are prepared for the test because it's hard to become a Genin…" An academy instructor began, all ready losing the class's attention.

Tayo groaned. They already knew what the Genin test was and what it meant! How many times had they gone over this! Too many, if you asked the youngest Namikaze. He looked around and noted that everyone seemed a little, nervous. He wondered why because it was such an easy test, right? Even Kabu seemed a little flustered, but only Tayo could tell. His normal blank look had a slight change to it, from absolutely nothing it was _almost _absolutely nothing. His eye would twitch every so often showing he was nervous. Or at least slightly.

"-Now, if you would be so kind as to wait quietly as we ask students to go into the other room for the test." The teacher ordered. He walked into the other room then came back out, asking for the first student to enter. "Gemna Akortori," he called. The test had begun.

Tayo sat down thinking about how he'd become a Genin, go out on missions, learn a ton of new jutsus, and with his father being back, he could teach him a lot! He could learn so much after this one test! His mind soon traveled to the heroic journeys and never ending fun of what it was to be a ninja. If only he knew the costs of it. Being a ninja was dangerous and you could watch your closest friend die without being able to do anything about it. But Tayo didn't think of it that way, he thought of being a ninja so that he could _prevent _anything like that from ever happening. That's what he called being a ninja. Protecting, defending, serving, befriending. It even rhymed! Before he even knew it his name was called.

"Tayo Uzamaki Namikaze," the instructor called. "It's your turn to take the test." He walked out of the room and waited for the pink headed ninja to come in.

Tayo hopped down the stairs, a few girls cheering, and he threw a thumbs up in the air. He was pretty popular, not only was the best medic kunoichi his mom, but one of the strongest ninja in the world was his dad. Some girls were complete fans, head over heals for him, while others were simple 'crushers' as Tayo and Kabu called them. Kabu and Tayo, the popular kids, Tayo known for his brains and crazy clownish sweet attitude, while Kabu was the mysterious one, quiet and handsome. "Next time you'll see me, I'll be Genin!" He laughed, running into the test room.

Tayo walked into a room that looked like any other classroom. A chalk board, some desks, a teacher's chair and table, some extra chairs were in the corner, but what he smiled at were the Joinin that sat in the chairs that were going to pass him. A tall man with black hair tied in a tight ponytail wearing a Joinin jacket. Next to him was a man with light grey hair that swept to the side reading some little orange book, his bottom half of his face was covered by a black tight mask. Sitting next to him was one of the higher ranked academy instructors, he had loose brown hair and a scar running across the bridge of his nose. Tayo grinned at all of them. "Well, I didn't think you three were judging us," he said, raising an eyebrow.

The pineapple headed man just shrugged saying one word. "Troublesome…"

Kakashi just made a grunting noise as Iruka face-palmed. "Why Lady-Hokage gave me these lazy ninja to help judge it beyond me," he grumbled.

Tayo laughed as Shikamaru sat up strait in his chair and glanced at the older ninja. "Maybe because he knows that we'll pass people who are actually ready for Genin." His eyes fell back onto the pink head in the room. "Now, let's see what you got, Tayo. Let's have you do a clone,"

Tayo's green eyes began to shimmer with excitement, if this was all the test was, it was a piece of cake. "Got it!" and with that he put his hands together and signaled a clone to spawn next to him.

Iruka nodded as Kakashi shrugged and Shikamaru sighed. "Just as I thought, too easy. How about we have you do a shadow clone? Do you know that one?" he asked, honestly not sure if he actually knew it because Naruto was never there to teach him.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows as he gave it some thought. It shouldn't be too hard, all you had to do was pump more chakra in the system, then give them more life energy, so basically more chakra as well, then give them their own minds so again, more chakra. It'd ware him out but he should be able to complete it. He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, actually I've yet to learn that one, but I bet I know how to do it." He smirked and signaled for shadow clones to spawn. Two shadow clones pooled by him as Kakashi raised his head from the book and gaped.

"Y-you mean you just _thought _about it and came up with how to?" he asked, honestly surprised.

Tayo again just shrugged slightly out of breath. "Well, sure. All you have to do if pump more chakra in certain areas like giving them life energy and there own minds so that when they un-spawn I get there thoughts, memories, and knowledge back. The life energy is so that they can move without me having to make them move myself." he explained. "Simple, but it takes some chakra," he breathed.

"So you have your mother's chakra control," Kakashi mused. "That will be handy if you get the hang of making a larger chakra so that your stamina rises," he resumed his book.

Shikamaru nodded, agreeing with Kakashi. "Yep, I think that's good enough, your grades are good, your chakra control is incredible, and work up your stamina with training and you'll have your work cut out for you." He leaned back in his chair, already knowing his team and sensei he'd give him.

"Awesome!" he cheered. "So now I get a headband?" Tayo walked up to the desk, looking at the headbands that shinned on the table.

Irunka smiled and grabbed a headband. "Yep, all your's buddy,"

Tayo cheered as he grabbed a headband and ran out of the room and out of the school, waiting for Kabu to finish. If that was the only thing to do on the test, he would pass it.

Inside the classroom. Kabu leaned back in his chair, looking around the room at everyone, some talked, some zoned, and others slept. _'Hmph, it can't be _that _hard,' _he thought, giving out a smug know-it-all attitude.

"Kabu Fagaku Uchiha," the chunin called.

He stood up and walked into the room glad to finally be taking the test. He walked in with his hands in his pockets and a serious look glued to his face. He wasn't scowling, but he wasn't smiling either.

"Ah, Kabu Uchiha, ready to take the test?" Iruka asked, holding a clipboard with paper on it.

He only nodded, looking to the side.

Shikamaru sat up again, done with lounging for the time being. "Okay, so we just want you to do a clone," he instructed.

Kabu raised his eyebrow as he spawned a clone. "That's it?" he asked, surprised that that was all they wanted.

Shikamaru smirked. "No, but we just judge everyone off this before asking them to do anything else," he finished.

"Hm," Kabu grunted, waiting for further instructions.

Shikamaru gave it some thought as he sat up and looked him strait in the eye. "Do your best genjustu on me. If you can get inside my head then you pass."

Kabu looked at the pineapple headed man and sighed, putting his mother's hands signs up about to use her jutsu but something else changed. His eyes. Shikamaru, who was unaware that the young Uchiha boy had the sharigan activated didn't even bother thinking of something else that was harder. Before he knew it Shikamaru was in another room that was completely white.

"This is the room that I put people while me and Kataru do some pranks, usually I wipe their memory when they leave so that I don't get in trouble, I have to say though, combining my mother's jutsu with the Sharigan was actually Tayo's idea." A voice rang in the background.

Shikamaru stood up, looking around. "Impressive, Kabu. I have to say, this surprised me, and that's saying something." He glanced up at a lingering shadow he assumed to be Kabu. "But tell me, when did you get the Sharingan?" he asked.

"Me and Tayo were sparring. So far he only knows, not even my sister knows. Then again, it's not very strong either yet, I only can use it for maybe 5 minutes before I get tired out and stop. I didn't really think they needed to know because I don't enjoy all that extra attention, plus, my father is the one who _really _knows how to use it, so I suppose I'll ask him when I get home." he mused to himself.

Shikamaru stood up, putting his hands together and yelling "Kai!" and getting out of the genjutsu. "Congratulations, Kabu. You pass,"

A genuin smile came across the boy's face, walking up and grabbing a headband and walking out of the room. Then something hit Shikamaru. _'Wait, he said he'd ask his dad when he got home… that doesn't mean…' _

Kabu walked out of the school and saw Tayo patiently waiting for him to get out of school. School wasn't over yet but it would be in less than 10 minutes.

Tayo jumped up from the swing, running over to his friend showing off his headband he now sported on his head, the other kids who passed were walking around playing outside as the ones who didn't were pouting and sitting in a group. "So I see you passed!" The energetic pinky poked his friends arm.

"Yep, easy. They just wanted me to do a genjutsu on Shikamaru-sensei," Kabu shrugged.

"What! That's it? Lucky… I had to do a jutsu that I didn't even know!" He waved his arms above his head. "I had to figure out the shadow clone jutsu all by myself," he pouted.

"And you figured it out?" Kabu asked, already knowing his friends' natural brains and chakra control but wasn't expecting him to learn a forbidden jutsu in less than a minute, let alone with no instructions.

Tayo nodded, turning around and walking to their favorite spot where all the boys would race. "Yeah, it took a lot of my chakra, but I got it down," he sighed. "Eventually,"

Kabu chuckled as they began a short race with the rest of the kids who passed and were participating.

**Okay! The next chapter will be about their first real mission and their assigned teams as well as sensei! OOoooo! I can't wait to write about it! There's going to be a lot of stuff that' gonna happen. Anyway, please tell me how I did, and I'm sorry if there are still grammar stuff that's wrong, I've tried to fix it but most likely there still there. :P So please review and favorite/follow! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

**-LovelySheree**


	6. Chapter 4: A Captured Team

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and don't stop reviewing! I don't really have anything to say this time so yeah. Just have fun reading!**

Three Genin and a tall long black haired man walked down a small path. A pink head, a brown head, and a blond head. All tied up and being forced to walk.

He had to admit, he sorta missed the crazy pink head. Kataru sighed as he walked down the road of Konoha. It had been almost 7 months since his dad came back and it was nice, nothing seemed to be going wrong, but at some points in the day he noticed how much his father missed. He was still learning their favorite things and what they did and didn't do. Every time he didn't know something, his face would twist up and he seemed to drift off in a way. But that was old news, his dad was starting to loosen up and have a care-free attitude that his mom used to always talk about.

Tayo was on a mission. It was his first mission too, his team was apparently going to a village only a day away and guarding someone who requested it. Considering they only requested it as a C-ranked mission that meant it either wasn't anything big, only watching out, or they didn't know what they're getting into. He hoped that wasn't it. To be honest, it seems like bad first missions run in the family… His first mission was just a 'message' and it turned out to be be an assassination mission that they got caught in the middle of. The only reason they came out without any… casualties, was because their sensei, Shikamaru, seemed to weasel a way out in an amazing strategy.

He looked around at village, smiling at the busy bustling villagers buying various products and bargaining on random 'needed' items. The sun was high in the speckled sky. Normally he'd be doing with Linira but she was running a mission. They may be on the same team but sometimes the schedules were still different leaving one or the other a little lonely. She seemed to always make the the day a little more interesting with either her just being there, or getting into something she shouldn't and having to weasel her way out of it. He enjoyed watching her panic, the brilliantly come up with a plan to get her out of the mess. He was never a help on the subject of strategy. He knew his way around things, mind you, but it never came naturally, all by experience.

He sat down at the table, wondering how his brother's mission was going…

Tayo was walking down a dirt path with the rest of his team. They'd been gone for about 2 days now and they were already in the village, but they had to wait until tomorrow to actually do the mission. There was some talk about a S-rank missing ninja around these parts, but it was all talk. No one knew for sure, and they were just random citizens.

"Hey, Konohamaru-sensei? Are you planning on bringing us to where we'll be guarding tomorrow?" Tayo asked.

"Um, well I guess I could…" he pondered for a moment. "But then we wouldn't be able to train!" An evil glint shinned in the Jonin team sensei's eye. "We'll practice chakra control with the most common way to learn it," he explained pointing at a tree. "Climb that tree using only your feet and chakra," he ordered.

"Whaa!? Can't you show us how first?" A brown haired girl asked, her cheeks were marked with red long triangles that informed everyone who knew of the Inuzuka, that she was in Inuzuka. "Come on, Konohamaru-sensei! You can't honestly think we can just pick up on it the first-" she was interrupted but a curtain pink headed Genin yelling something on top of a tree branch.

"-Hey, sensei! I'm already done!" he screamed.

The Jonin turned his head towards the young Namikaze. "Well then, obviously this was too easy for you to do Tayo…" He mentally cursed at the boy's inheritance of Sakura's brains. "You'll just have to wait with your team here while I go run some errands. Until then…" With that, he pooled away leaving the Genin team of four, now three, to figure out how to climb the tree.

"Eh? Tayo, how did you figure that out?" Rina asked, her brown hair pulled in a loose ponytail and a canine sticking out. Her black slitted eyes almost glared at the boy.

"Umm, just pump chakra into your feet and use it like glue or umm, a suction cup to stay on the tree. After you get the right amount, carefully -"

"AAHHH!" boom. "Damn it," Kabu cursed. He stood up and looked at the tree again, running up the trunk and slicing it with his kunai the moment he was about to fall.

Rina fell to the ground pouting. "Not cool," she whined. "How come I'm the only one who doesn't get it?"

"Well, you haven't even tried yet so…" Tayo trailed off, knowing he needn't finish the sentence.

"Shut-up, Tayo," she glared at him. "Just because _you _could do it in one try doesn't mean _everyone _can." She whipped her head to the side and began pouting, again. She stood up with a smirk plastered on her face as her canine that stood out grew slightly in size because her lip curled in an evil way. It sent shivers up Tayo's spine. "Heh, nothing can stop me from getting to the top!" She ran at the tree, clamping as high as she could, then slashing it.

Tayo raised an eyebrow at her attitude, still upsidown on the tree, then began to smile. _'Huh, I like her attitude,' _he thought. All of the sudden he began to feel a slipping sensation from the bottom of his feet. "Wha-" He rapidly began to crash towards the ground. "AHHH!"

_Boom_

"Uhhhg…" he muttered, standing up again.

Both Kabu and Rina began laughing at the carma of him falling. "Star student my butt! None of that matters in the actual field," she harassed.

Tayo just gave a cheesy and foxy grin as he stood up and began to practice his stamina training due to his lack of chakra. Unlike his brother. He always envied Kataru because of his unbelievable chakra. He had so much stamina it wasn't even funny, though his mother said that their dad had a lot of chakra, even more than Kataru due to a special helper inside of him… whatever that meant. He always looked forward to learning what his father knows and getting to learn _all _of his justsu, the problem was that they all needed a lot of chakra. However, his mother taught him slightly in medical jutsu just incase something happened. She said she'd show him how destroy a small mouton need be, but he needed to raise he stamina. His father's jutsu's needed chakra, his mother's too. When will he be able to learn anything!? "HA!" he punched the tree, causing a large crack to shoot up all the way to the top. He turned around and decided to take a walk around the village.

Kabu noticed his friend's outburst and just 'humphed'. Tayo and his random mood swings… He took note that Rina noticed as well and was sending him a questioning glance, he just shugged not knowing what to say.

She just pushed the thought aside and began to run up and down the tree again, slicing at it when she beat her record. Her dad always told her to _never _lose her cool. She always remembered that, so whenever she began to pout, she'd always get a cocky attitude to cover it up. It seemed to work but she always would pout inside. Her mom was quiet, she enjoyed it. She doesn't normally like quiet people, but her mom was gentle and loving. She'd always tell her how she use to not be able to talk an entire sentence, and having her dad, Kiba, on her team help out with that fear.

Her brother had their mom's eyes. It's said to be one of the greatest things one could have. Many times she envied him. He'd be able to see things she couldn't. They acted the same, they both had ninja, everything about them, set aside from hair color, his was black, they were the same. Except for those eyes. He _had _to get the biakugan. What's so great about it? Besides, it make's him look extremely creepy when activated.

Kabu frowned. How could Tayo do this and he couldn't. He was an Uchiha, he could do anything! He sat down, taking a break. His dad had been back for a while now. He'd been teaching him a few things since he became Genin but he still hasn't shown he had the Sharigan. To be honest, he assumed his father knew because he acted like he had it, just never said it out loud directly. Then again, he'd never said he _didn't _have it wither. Maybe his sister knew too. His mom probably didn't know, she wouldn't be able to tell. The only way she knew was if Linira and her big mouth told her, if she even knew. Maybe he should tell them about having it. Yeah, he probably should but then that meant _way _more training. But if he trained, he become extremely strong. He shugged off the train of thoughts and began to run at the tree again.

Konohamaru was walking around the village when he say Tayo sitting down eating something. Deciding to be a good sensei and talk to him, he began to walk towards the pink headed Geinin. "Hey," he greeted as he sat down next to him.

"Hey sensei," Tayo glanced at him, then resumed his meal of pot stickers. Dipping them in their sauce like it was an art then carefully putting them in his mouth, savoring their taste.

"Having a nice meal?" Konohamaru tried to start a conversation.

Tao grinned as he pushed his plate slightly towards his sensei. "Want any?" he asked, flashing a foxy grin the reminding the Jonin of the young one's father.

He shook his head, declining the offer. "I'm okay, thanks though," he said.

"Okay, soot youself," Tayo began to eat again as he again, carefully dipping each pot sticker into the sauce, and eating it.

"So, listen. Since you're the brains on this team, let me tell you something." The scarfed Jonin looked at his Genin student.

"What is it?"

"We aren't necessarily just guarding anyone here. We're guarding an extremely important villager who is probably more powerful then I am, let alone a couple of Genin."

"Wait, if he's so strong, why'd he hire us?" Tayo set down his chopsticks, looking at his sensei.

"That's what I mean…" Konohamaru sighed. "I don't know. And it's bugging me."

"Well, that's strange. Do you think the rumors about the S-class missing ninja around here is true?" There was a slight shake in his voice.

Konohamru looked at the Genin besides him. "What? Where did you hear that, Tayo?"

Tayo put his hand around the back of his head giving a cheesy grin. "Ehh, hehe, I just heard it around the village."

Konohamaru looked down at the table, a stern look across his face. "If that's true then we have a lot more on our hands then just a guarding mission. Gash, it make so much more sense now! Why didn't I think about that sooner!?" He ran his hands through his brown, gravity defying hair. "We might be in a little bit of a catch here."

"Why's that, sensei?"

"That must be the only reason that we got this mission. We're going to have to keep our eyes open," and with that the Jonin sensei left without another word.

_'Well, that was weird. But if what he said was even slightly true then I have a bad feeling…' _

That was two days ago…

Konohamaru was taken away from them at the beginning of this madness, they were all alone with this man. They didn't know who, only that he was powerful. It all happened so fast, so sudden. Konohamaru knew and sent a message to the leaf right before they started battling, Tayo only hoped that it got to his home. If not, they'd be dead.

At the leaf.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk reading her normal day-to-day paperwork, hoping she'd retire soon. _'Uhg, all this paperwork will be the end of me…' _she thought. A bird flew in the open window, surprising the old Hokage. She looked closer and noticed it was a messaging bird, and not just any bird, it was Konohamaru's summoning bird. "Huh, so Konohamaru must be having a successful mission to be sending me a message this soon, Naruto and Sakura will be glad to hear from them. She opened the message that held one word.

_'Madara.'_

**Okay! Thanks for reading, and I know this was a sorter chapter but hey, it was a good point to end, and yes, it was suposse to be sudden and a bit random, it's for an unclear ending. Confusing? Good. :p Anyway, thanks for reading please review, etcetera etcetera etcetera… Love you all! :D**


	7. Chapter 5: To Be Alone

**I thank you all for the wonderful reviews! This is probably the most successful story I've had… *wipes away tears* thank you all so much! Anyway, *cough cough* I hope you enjoy this next chapter because things are going to heat up! Tssssssss ENJOY! :D**

**P.S. I have other character's that I've created like Shikamaru and Temari's son and daughter, then theirs Kiba and Hinata's son. Their daughter, Rina, who is on Tayo's Genin team, I've already mentioned her so yeah. It's funny, Tayo Namikaze, Rina Inuzuka, Kabu Uchiha on team 23. Then on team 19 there's Kataru Namikaze, Lutin Inuzuka, and Linira Uchiha. There's Uchiha/Inuzuka/Namikaze. I call it the Inu/Nami/Uchi. It's actually similar to the Ino/Shika/Chou team thing because of the strategy that they have together. With the brains, the loud-mouth-never-giving-up-guy, and the quieter one. It comes up with and original team 7, just not as… tragic. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll explain more about this though out my chapters and stuff. Have fun reading!**

**P.S. P.S. Lol, so I've been plotting the elders death! Mwahahahaa! It shall come soon :D**

**Chapter 5: To Be Alone**

It was cold, damp, and dark. He's never liked the dark, constantly sleeping with any form of light he can manage. He relied on the moon that shown threw his window. No more was the moonlight. No more were the stars. He was thrown into the cold cell along with his friends but they weren't anywhere near him. It had been maybe 7 hours and he was scared. Never before had he been this scared in his life, but he had good reason to be scared. He remembered stories of the man who captured them, invisible. That's what they called him. Evil, that's what he was. Tayo carefully pulled his legs to his chest trying to comfort himself with small slow rocks of his body. Drips and drops were heard from the ceiling and the nothingness that consumed him in the dark was unbearable. Why? Why were they even here.

"I bet you want to know I captured you weaklings," a deep smooth wary voice called out.

Tayo moved his eyes around the "empty" cell trying to find the creator of the voice, but to no avail, there was no sight. "Who are you!"

"I'm none of your concern, except the fact that you're at my mercy. But listen here, Namikaze. I don't need _you. _I need the fox-brat," it continued.

Tayo pulled his legs closer. "Who the heck are you talking about!?" he yelled, terrified.

The man chuckled. It wasn't a hardy care-free chuckle, it was deep and dark. Consuming… "You don't know? Well, isn't that interesting considering it's someone you must know well, after all, he is your father."

"No. No, my dad is Naruto Namikaze. My mom is Sakura Namikaze. My brother is Kataru Namikaze,"

"Ah, so you aren't Kataru? Your parents had a second child eh? Isn't that interesting,"

"What do you want!?"

"Yes, I see your father in you, so determined. Though I've never seen him so scared. Maybe you grew week in these pitiful times you call 'peace'." His footsteps were heard walking away. "Be careful, not even I know what's in these cells,"

"Hey wait! WAIT LET ME OUT!" he screamed, ramming his fists the the ground.

Kabu sat quietly. He could do nothing, he could see nothing, he _was _nothing. Never before had he felt so worthless, so desperate. So weak. He had Uchiha blood running through his veins! What had even happened? They were guarding, got into a small fight, it turned into a big fight, their sensei was gone, and as for the rest of his team, well Hokage knows where they even are! Dang it! Why did this all happen? It was there first mission! And they were captured by a damn S-call missing ninja. Fabulous. Just great.

He heard footsteps coming towards him and he froze in his spot. This man who captured them… he could kill them in a second. All of them.

"A frightened Uchiha… I haven't seen one of those in a long time. How's your father, Kabu?" A voice asked.

"Who are you," it wasn't even a question, but a demand.

The man could be heard sliding down to take a seat as his clothes rubbed against the jagged rock. "Who am I? Why I'm family, young boy."

"Family huh? So you are who I think you are," he spat.

"Indeed I am. And I want you to come with me. Together, you and I could do anything yes?" it didn't sound like an answer but a fact. There was no hesitant pause in it. He was completely serious.

"No,"

"Hm, your father got to you already?"

"My father told me what was right and what path to follow. Although, not having him in my life for a while put a damper on things but I assure you, I'm not a trader!" Kabu spat.

The man walked into the light with his sharigan blazing. He _looked _powerful. His intimidating stance made the young Uchiha even more frightened. "Don't call me that! You are the trader, you fool!"

Kabu turned his head to avoid eye contact. "I'm the trader? And what did I just betray, huh?"

"Yourself. Everyone in the leaf, the rock, the sand, the myst, everywhere! They are all to blind to see the truth. And you leaf scum! You betrayed _me! _I'm not the trader. I'm not the blind one." He turned away.

In the leaf…

_'Madara.'_

That's all it read. Tsunade shook at what she saw. Madara? He should be dead! What was going on? Knowing she needed to stay calm she ordered ANBU to retrieve the Namikazes, Uchihas, and the Inuzukas. She looked at the other ANBU. "You two, get a team ready and head to Akuryō and get a trail on Madara now!"

They nodded and took off in either directions.

"This is bad," she sighed.

Naruto lied on their couch in the family room. He was reading, surprisingly, some adventure story that he began to read only a day ago. He picked up on reading while he was on the 12 year mission with Sasuke. He never really enjoyed it, but if he was bored out of his mind, he'd read. Sakura was across from him reading a medic book, no surprise there. She sat quietly, concentrated on her reading, she seemed pretty focused. Naruto lover her focus face, how her eyebrows furrowed together if she was learning something, or how her face relaxed when she found something that answered a question. He liked to trace her eyes as they danced across the page, soaking in all the knowledge.

Feeling a pair of blue eyes on her she looked up. "What?" she asked.

"I like watching you read," Naruto shrugged, walking up to her. "Come on, Sakura. Let's go out to eat?" he asked.

Sakura sighed setting her book down and standing up. "Okay, that sounds nice," she let Naruto grab her hand. "Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Well, I thought we could go out to a nice restaurant. After all, we haven't had a real date in a while." He put his free hand to his chin. "How about we go to that one called, umm, what's it called…?"

"Oishii Palace? Yeah, that sounds good," she leaned on his arm as they walked towards the front door.

All of the sudden, an ANBU member opened their door, surprising both of them. "Excuse me? What's this about?" Naruto demanded.

"Lady-Hokage summons you both to her office," with that he disappeared.

Naruto exchanged a nervous look with Sakura as he bravely took a step out of their house. "N-Naruto, do you think that it's about Tayo?" Sakura asked worriedly.

He honestly didn't know, and promising something to her, then having it be wrong wasn't what he wanted or needed at the moment. "I'm sure everything will be okay," he assured her.

She looked at the Hokage tower in the distance of the village, then started running towards it, Naruto right behind her. She reached the door and opened it, her heart pounding, she wasn't even in the office yet but the suspense was killing her. Her Tayo couldn't be captured. He was safe, he was safe, he was safe. She tried to tell herself over and over, but she couldn't help but feel the horrible sinking feeling everytimg she thought those words.

Naruto followed his wife into the doors of the tower and slowly walked in. He could see Sakura's hand shake as she opened the door. Why was she so nervous? If this was her mother's intuition and they actually _were _in trouble, he didn't think he'd know what to do. His son, who he was _still _getting to know, might be stranded somewhere captured, alone. Well, not entirely alone, Konohamaru was their sensei and he had become a powerful ninja over the years, and they had team members, He was sure the were fine. Right?

They reached the office doors and opened them to find that Ino, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kiba were there as well waiting for them. "Finally you're here, now we can actually hear the news," Kiba growled.

Naruto only nodded, worried that his voice was to shaky to speak.

Tsunade looked down at her desk. "I hate to say this, but earlier today I received a letter from Konohamaru, but it was no ordinary mission update letter." She reached for the note that she securely tucked under her desk. "Konohamaru's messaging hawk came flying in here and this is all it said," she explained, opening the letter and placing it on the table.

_'Madara.' _

"What is this?" Kiba demanded, already knowing what it meant. "Madara is _dead _he isn't, no he _couldn't _have come up in their mission!"

Hinata who was just as worried could only place a hand on Kiba's shoulder, trying to calm him down. It didn't work.

"Dang it Naruto! I swear this is _all _your fault!" he continued to yell.

"_MY _fault!? How is this mess _my _fault!?" Naruto barked back.

"How can you even ask that! You know why! If Madara wasn't constantly at your butt trying to get that damn fox out of you then we would _never _even have to worry about this!" his words were harsh and thick.

It hurt Naruto more then he thought it would. Kiba always seemed to know what button to push and what buttons to ovoid. "Dang it, Kiba, I know that. But do you honestly think that this is any easier for _me _to handle! He has my son too and Kabu as well! It isn't just Rina who is out there so just shut up for once and be helpful!" Naruto whipped his head down the the ground, clenching his fists tight.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. First mission _had _to run in the family… all he knew for sure was that they needed to get Kabu back, and now was not the time to break down. "Tsunade, we know where the mission was, Kiba is an amazing tracker, I'm asking permission to go after them."

Ino looked up at her husband. He seemed so calm, so in control. She tried to control her emotions as well, but it was so hard! Madara, the most dangerous man out there, has their son. He wasn't dead though… right?

Tsunade weaved her hands together and got into a thinking pose. "Under normal circumstances I would say no, but considering that you 6 are practically the best hope I have then I have no other choice do I?" She gave a mysterious grin. "Get going."

They all nodded, taking off to the gate. It only took a couple seconds for the speedy team to reach it, and as they did Naruto bit his thumb and was about to sumon something. Sakura thought it was the toad summoning but she heard the Kyuubi's name in the mumbles of words her husband spoke.

"Kyuubi Kitsune Summon!" He yelled, pounding his fist on the ground.

A puff of smoke began to gather around Naruto and when it cleared Sakura, and everyone else's eye widened. Except for Sasuke, who already knew Naruto could summon this.

"N-Naruto? You summon foxes?" Sakura asked, looking at the dark brown fox. It was about the size of a Labrador dog which was big for a fox.

Naruto turned to his wife and grinned. "Yeah, well, sorta." He grabbed some paper and wrote a couple words then attached it to the foxes back. "Got give this message to my son."

The fox nodded and ran off.

"You see, I summon foxes yes, but they aren't just any foxes. They're demon foxes." He said casually.

"What!? You summon _demons _now!?" Kiba yelled giving Naruto a strange look.

"Well yeah. Me and Kyuubi are on good terms so he let me travel to his world during a meditation session and sign the demon fox contract. I'm proud to say I'm the first one to sign it who'd human." He gave a cheesy grin.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I didn't think it was a needed thing to know I guess. I was going to tell you Sakura, I was, I just never really thought I needed to. Sorry," he gave a sad expression like a lost puppy.

Sakura sighed and looked off to the distance. "Well, I guess we need to start to track them," her voice was shaky.

"Yeah…" Ino looked ahead as well as they began their journey to get their kids back.

Rina curled up into a ball, whimpering slightly. She didn't have her ninja dog with her on this mission because of a broken leg it got. Habiki was probably wondering why they weren't back yet. Her parents were probably worried sick, and her comrades and sensei were nowhere in sight. Then again, this cell was extremely dark, they could be closer then she thought. She let a few tears escape her eyes as she started to let the fear of death and weakness consume her soul. _'Why did this happen? It's just out first mission and we might already die!' _she thought. She stood up, finished crying and tried to find anyway to get out of here. Then it hit her. _'Why didn't I think about this sooner?' _she mentally slapped herself. She closed her eyes and began to sniff the air. She smelled the faintest smell of blood, bodies, and death. It wasn't her team, they were on the compete opposite side she was on. Whoever captured them couldn't be smelled. She soon found her way to the door and tried to open the door.

"Of corse, it couldn't have been that easy," she thought out loud. The door was locked. She couldn't get out even if she tried. She was stuck.

Tayo was taking carful steps around the cell, making sure not to crash into anything. He came to a wall and heard nothing on the other end. Not knowing if it would be worth it, he pulled his fist back, bathing chakra into it like his mother briefly taught him, and punched the wall.

Boom

It was gone. The light was blinding. It took a while for him to get used to it, but when his eyes adjusted, he bolted out, not knowing where the strange man was and of he'd be following him at any moment. He started to look for Kabu by searching for near by chakras.

Kabu was sitting quietly in his cell when he heard a huge explosion? No, it was more like a crash. He didn't entirely know, he just knew that something big happened. From the lack of yelling, he assumed that Tayo had made an escape plan.

Tayo ran down the dimly lit hallway of the tomb looking building. They were practically endless halls, he had no idea where he was. Kabu was close, and finding him meant that he could activate his sharigan and figure out where the heck they were. After opening door after door he stumbled across an almost empty room. It looked the exact same as the rest, though this one wasn't completely empty. Standing, almost as if expecting, there stood Kabu, his sharingan activated.

"God, Kabu! You scared the crap outa' me!" Tayo harshly whispered.

Kabu began to walk towards his friend. "You're the one who was opening the door. I was just waiting. I've activated my sharingan and Rina is on the complete other side of this place. Madara isn't here any-"

"Madara!?" Tayo interrupted."

Kabu practically face palmed. "You didn't know? What is with you!? You're the smartest kid I know besides Sumato, and yet at the most needed times you can be the most thick-headed person I know!"

"Hey, don't hate, besides! How on earth can I be smarter then that Nara!?" Tayo defended his honor as he began to look around. "Come on, let's get Rina," he said.

"Sure, whatever."

Naruto and Kiba and Sasuke were at the front, Naruto in his own sage mode, Sasuke with his sharingan, and Kiba with Akamaru. They honestly were unstoppable like this. Suddenly, Akamaru and Kiba came to a complete stop, causing the rest of them to look around, wondering what he stopped for.

"I smell death… and it's close," he breathed.

**Thanks for the reviews again! And please, review some more! :D Anyway, just want to say, or rather ask, if a complete war should start with this, or if it should just be Madara being an butt. Anyway, please review your thoughts and stuff like that, after all, I'm just a click away right? Hope you liked it. **

**-LovelySheree**


	8. Chapter 6: Kamikaze and the Sage

**Thanks for all the reviews and blah blah blah… Normal gratitude stuff… So, this story is probably going to end soon because I have a plan and all, plus, I can feel the ending coming. Anyway, have fun reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Kamikaze and the Sage**

He was sitting in the quietness of his home, nothing was bothering him, if anything, he was in complete peace. His day had been normal, nothing extra. Elder meetings, cup of tea, and a nice lunch which he just finished. The head elder, Oroka, was sitting at his coffee table reading a book. He was enjoying the quietness of the afternoon when he heard slow, heavy footsteps.

"Hello?" he asked.

He wasn't going to just openly ask if someone was there and mentally cursed at his stupidity to show his weak shaky voice. The footsteps grew closer as he began to turn from side to side to find out who was there.

_Slash_

"That should distract Konoha for a little while," a low voice bellowed. He was completely invisible in the dark exempt for his mask that hung on his face. "Now, let's go catch up to the Kyuubi's host. Naruto Namikaze,"

Naruto stood and looked at Kiba with a frightened face. "It- it isn't our… our-"

"No, there still a ways away, I believe that these are the ANBU that Tsunade sent," he explained.

Naruto let a small sigh of relief let loose from his lips, but quietly morned the loss of the ANBU soldiers. "Come on then, let's continue," he said, beginning to pick up the pace again.

Tayo was running with Kabu now at his side down to the other end of whatever they were in.

"Kabu, how far away is she now?" Tayo asked, beginning to run faster.

"She's only a few yards now. We should start opening doors," he stopped, opening the first door he found.

They continued this, just like Tayo searched for Kabu, until he found the cell he was looking for. "Rina! Thank god you're not dead!" Despite the bad situation, he let a sincere smile come onto his face, giving the young Inuzuka some relief.

"Thank god you _found _me! I thought we were dead for sure!" She stood up, running to Tayo and wrapping her arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug. She didn't know why she did, it just sorta happened.

Tayo on the other hand was feeling a little awkward. He did what he thought was okay to do and hugged her back. His cheeks formed a small blush in the process.

"You done?" Kabu asked, rolling his eyes.

Tayo and Rina shot apart. "I practically almost _died! _I can't simply _hug _a teammate without be harassed!?"

"Nope," Kabu turned around and began to walk away. "Come on you two, let's get out of here before he get's back."

"Yeah…" Tayo said slight embarraced still.

Kiba and Akamaru stopped near some large rocks and boulders. "There," Kiba pointed at some heap of something near one of the rocks. "There are the ANBU we smelled earlier." His head lowered as he was sad that members of the leaf had to pass away because of this. "There close though, only a mile away now," he explained.

Sakura lifted her head. "Really? That's great! But… Madara…" she whispered.

"I can't smell Madara and I haven't seen any sign of him, however, I'm almost positive this is his work." Kiba hissed.

Naruto bit his thumb as he pounded his hand to the ground. "HA!" he yelled. Soon a large fox, slightly smaller then Akamaru, appeared. It hat bright red fur with 3 tails. The tails is what surprised everyone.

"Ummm, Naruto?" Sakura took a step towards him. "Why does that fox have 3 tails?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled slightly at the disgusted look on the foxes face. "Remember how I said they were demon foxes? Well, you see, since he's a demon fox, he has multiple tails. The highest tails are 10. Although, no fox has gotten to that rank…" he mused to himself.

Sakura shook her head. "Since we are in such a tight situation I'm not questioning. Although, don't think you're totally free when we're home," she warned.

Naruto only nodded as he looked back to the fox. "Makugi, find our kids, they're near by."

The fox nodded and ran off.

Kiba was stunned. That's all he needed to do? "Wait! Naruto! Why didn't just do that from the start!?" he yelled.

"I couldn't. I had to be able to sense their chakra before I send a fox out to find them," Naruto began to explain.

Tayo, Kabu, and Rina finally found their way out and fell to their knees as they reached fresh air and sunlight. "Finally! We need to find sensei," Tayo breathed.

Rina began to stand up when she stopped suddenly, spinning her head around, still on her knees. "Who's there!?" she yelled. A bush began to move, then a large fox came up to them, three tails were wagging behind it. "A fox?" she asked.

The fox looked them up at them then down. His eyes traveled around the scene he found them in. They were panting on the ground, probably from running, and they seemed unharmed.

Kabu's eyes widened when he noticed the leaf headband slung around the foxes neck like a caller. "Wait, he's a leaf summoner,"

Rina's eyes widened as well when she noticed it as well, she began clicking her young in her mouth to try and persuade the fox to come closer to her.

His face turned to one of disgust as he realized what she was doing. "I'm not a _dog," _he glared.

"Y-you can talk?" Tayo questioned, looking at the fox with amazement. "Whoa! That's so cool!" he grinned.

"Of corse I can talk, what demo- I mean… never mind, it's not important really," he turned around. "Follow me, I'm here to bring you to your parents, kits," the brown fox ordered and began to run, Kabu, Tayo, and Rina followed it at top speed.

Naruto and the others were sitting down, waiting for the foxes arrival for information.

Sakura sat deep in thought, she couldn't lose Tayo. She just couldn't! And why do these first mission with bad endings always run in the family? Not even she could answer that. Maybe they should check the mission every time a little better. Although, they wouldn't have been able to predict that it was Madara… if that's who this even was. _'Don't worry Tayo. We're coming to get you.' _She comforted herself with her own motherly words.

A rustle was heard in a near by bush, all eyes were now focused on the green bunch of leaves and twigs. Then, out popped three, no four figures, all taking shape of children, minus a fox.

"Mom! Dad!" Rina yelled, running towards her parents.

"Ah, Rina!" Kiba scooped up his daughter and gave her a huge hug. "We were so worried!"

A kunai whizzed by Naruto's head just as Tayo was about to run over to him.

"I believe that's enough of this reunion. It's a shame, Naruto. I thought that you'd get better over the years… but not being able to know I have been here? Such a shame indeed." A low voice came behind the blond Jonin. "Tell me, what's it like to be afraid?"

Naruto turned his head, slowly looking at the man he killed. Straight in the eyes. Why wasn't he dead!? He _saw _him die! "I saw you die, Madara… how are you here?" he asked in a low controlled voice.

"Magic," he smirked. "you see, you never really killed _me _per say, but a form of me. Funny thing is, it was my weaker form. So let me ask you again, just what is like… to be _afraid_!" He ran at Naruto, a kunai in his hand and another in his mouth.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, red chakra soon began to appear around him and his fists tightened. His hair began to sway and flow with the chakra surging around him. His eyes opened… they were blood red, the Kyuubi's power. Normally he'd transform into a glowing orange light with the Kyuubi's chakra dancing around him, but this was different… his eyes were red with a thin black ring around them.

"Whoa… what is that?" Ino breathed, admiring the light their friend was giving out.

"Sage mode for the Kyuubi," Sasuke replied.

Sakura gasped. "Sage mode? When did he master it?"

Sasuke gave that some thought before grabbing his sword from his back and getting prepared to fight. "Must have done it recently, I never have even seen this, this is something he had told me about, but never completed."

"Wow…" Sakura watched as Naruto jerked and began to move his arm. "Does he honestly even need us? I mean, I want to help, I do, I'm his wife! But… he seems to be in total control," she mused.

"We have some visitors!" Hinata 'yelled'. Her voice was quiet but carried enough for the other ninja to hear her.

"Got it!" Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata all jumped in different directions beginning to fight a battle.

Naruto grabbed Madara's arm before he could do any damage with the kunai, his eyes glared into his skull making him afraid. "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing…" his voice was a low growl as his hand tightened his grip making the evil Uchiha flinch.

"You fool!" Madara hissed. "You can't honestly think you can beat me," he smirked as he took off his mask for better view.

Naruto's face stayed emotionless as he watched him do so. "No, I won't beat you. I'll kill you," In one swift movement he tossed the Uchiha aside into a tree, stunning him for a little while.

Madara pulled out something from his sleeves, launching them at Naruto, exploding when they were close enough. He got up and dashed into the smoke where his blond victim was.

Naruto desperately looked around, he couldn't see anything threw this smoke, and Madara must have already casted a genjutsu so he couldn't sense him anywhere. _'Where are you…' _

SWISH

_'There!' _Naruto whipped his head around where the shurrikin whipped by him. "Come out you coward!"

"CHA!" Sakura focused chakra into her hand and began to punch the ground, causing a huge earthquake and stunning the enemy. She jumped up and punched two ninja before she had to jump back, dodging a flying kunai.

Ino was controlling three enemy ninja and forced them into their own attacks, killing instantly. She was controlling others as they tried to get free from her mind games and puppet act.

Sasuke was chopping his way with his sword, running towards Naruto, expecting him to need help. He would have let Sakura do it, but under these circumstances he decided it'd be best if she thought he was safe. Although, as much as Sasuke thought his friend needed help, he had no idea just how powerful sage mode was for the Kyuubi's power.

Hinata was standing with Kiba, back to back, hitting the ninja right as they came up. Akamaru barking and scratching as they approached and bitting any access limbs.

Naruto charged for Madara his fist cocked and ready to hit. Madara however had activated his sharingan and was already on the move to another genjutsu. Naruto hit Madara right in the face but it went straight through him as if he wasn't even there. He recoiled his fist and tried again, another punch, but to no avail. Madara disappeared into a large lingering shadow that hung over Naruto. As the blond shin obi raised his head to look up at the large shadow he found sharingan eyes piercing where the face should have been. It's long talon like hands reached to Naruto who just stood there, letting himself be grabbed.

Madara smirked in his mind as the genjutsu was working. _'Sucsess… all too easy,' _he thought. Naruto was raised to the shaingan eyes and let himself be invaded by the fears of his life, the tragedies and sorrows. It all flashed before him like a pelage. He let it run through his mind, he let it enter his heart and he let it steer his thought in the darkness.

However…

Suddenly his eyes opened wide as he stared into the red beady eyes that were kind in caparison to his own blood red eyes of the Kyuubi. "Your mind games won't work," he widened his eyes as he kept his dark stare pin pointed at the large sharingan eyes of the shadow. Suddenly, everything flushed away and Madara stood, no lay on the ground panting. He coughed up some blood as his body felt like it was boiling from the inside.

"Wh-what did you do to me!" he ordered and answer.

"When I was entered into the genjutsu I let you take me over, let your horrible thoughts invade my own. I then had complete access to your own mind and was able to transfer the Kyuubi's chakra into your mind. It's basically eating you alive the only thing is… it's not even actually happening. Your brain tells you it's in an overly amount of pain, when you're actually completely fine," Naruto's lips curved up into a smirk. "I call it the ultimate genjutsu."

Madara coughed again. "Then why am I coughing blood!?" he yelled, much aggravated at his almost defeat.

"Because you're heart is pumping too fast and your brain keeps telling you that you're in pain. It's putting your body through immense amount of stress," he explained. "you're defeated, Madara."

Madara stood up, much to his body's protest. "You say this is all a head game?" he laughed evilly. "Then let's try another round!" He rushed to the Kyuubi holder and punched him right in the face.

Naruto stood up, he wasn't expecting that… How was Madara even standing? This genjutsu should have killed him already. His brain should be crushed! His arm came to his face, blocking another hit from Madara's foot. He jumped in the air and sent shurikin flying down.

Tayo, Rina, and Kabu stood there, not sure what to do. There were ninja that would try ti attack them but every time they even got a close chance of a fight, one of the adults would kill the ninja on sight, leaving the kids to just watch.

Tayo clenched his fists. He was getting tired of watching. He wasn't going to let anyone die on his watch. It angered him that he was so helpless! Why couldn't he do _anything!? _He couldn't even learn his own father's jutsus because he was too _weak! _Why! Why was Kataru the string one!? Why didn't his knowledge count anymore? His star academy grades and scores meant nothing in the field! How could he have been so stupid!? Why couldn't he just be STRONGER!?

His eyes were glazed over with tears threatening to fall down to the dirt messy blood shaded ground. He could be out there right now defending his friends, his family! "I'm fed up with this WAITING!" he yelled, chakra began to explode from his body. What was surprising was that it was red.

His eyes were no longer the care-free green happy eyes. They were now a deep brown and slitted like a fox's. The chakra began to take form of a fox standing around him. His hair was a darker shad of grayish pink. Canines began to grow and show above his lower lips. He gather some chakra into his fists and raised both hands into the air. He pushed his fists together above him and concentrated on gathering even more chakra as seven ninja began to charge towards him and his friends.

Kabu's eyes widened. Since when did Tayo have that much chakra? And why was it _red!? _His thoughts raced as he tried to find and answer as to what was happening to his friend.

Tayo turned to Kabu and Rina, his stare was fierce. "Stay here," he growled. His voiced bellowed and echoed.

_'His eyes!' _Rina thought. _'Why are they brown!? And they're so dark… so… evil.' _her thoughts trailed off as he ran into the pack of seven missing ninja.

His fists were pushed infront of him, still together, the red chakra swirling around them. He ran up to one ninja with amazing speed and pouched him quickly with one hand then quickly placing his fists together again. "WEAKLINGS!" he yelled over the sound of crashing of battle. He punched again with his other fists as he continued to gather chakra into his fists together, then transferring the chakra into one fist making a twice as power punch. He ran up to the last one as he punched his face. He turned around to find his friends fighting against more ninja and he ran to his friends.

He jumped high into the air as he screamed one word. "KAMIKAZE!" He jetted down and pounded both fists to the ground causing a huge explosion and eliminating the other ninja in a mile radius, he grabbed his friends and jumped to a tree so that they wouldn't be fazed by the attack.

He knew his parents would be fine but he bet it would scare them a little.

Kabu looked in amazement at his friend and wondered what was happening to him. He closed his eyes activating his latest achievement, the two comma sharingan. He covered Rina in a defensive stance as he looked at Tayo. "Go. I'll protect Rina, you're more useful out there…" he nodded his head towards the battlefield.

Sakura jumped up into the air when she heard a large explosion. _'What was that!?' _She wondered and looked at the ground to see large cracks running trough the rocky battlefield. She kicked a few other ninja and began running to where the blast was created. She stopped stunned when she saw how large it was. This was one of the largest craters she could even begin to make, who in the world made this one!? She looked to a dark pick flash running into the battle. _'Tayo!' _she thought, running after her son.

Tayo could sense someone was following him, he turned around, ready to pounce when he saw it was his mother. "Mom…" he growled. "I'm going to fight!"

Sakura's eyes widened at the dark brown eyes her son wore. And the red chakra forming around him with the canines hanging out… no doubt her son was using the Kyuubi's chakra. But how? "Tayo, let us handle this I don't want you to get hurt," she said sternly.

"No! I'm not just going to stand by and watch! I've been too weak for far too long!" he yelled, turning around and running into the battle field again. Sakura chased after him, intending to get her son to sit out of this battle.

Kataru raced through trees. He could already hear the sounds of battle in the far distance. He hopped everyone was alright, how could Tayo and his team get into this!? What is with their family and first missions he didn't know. Running towards the sound of battle, picking up his already speedy pace.

Tayo ran towards about 15 ninja, charging his fists and signaling for some shadow clones to appear next to him to help him out. _'Who knew that these would come in handy,' _he mused to himself as he ran faster towards them.

The ninja charged at the small pink headed boy. They threw shurikin and kunai at him but he dodged them all. Slamming his fists into their guts and tossing them aside like rag dolls. Suddenly a ninja caught the pink headed boy by surprise and a kunai was aimed right at the boy's head, about to kill him.

Sakura watched in distress as she knew there was nothing she could do. "TAYO!" she screamed, hoping, wishing, needing her son to stay alive.

Clink

Tayo opened his eyes to find that he wasn't dead, the red chakra that was looming around him moments ago was gone and his knees wobbled. A tall young blond walked up to him, holding his hand out for a steady hold. Tayo reached weakly up and grabbed it.

"Mom's right, you need to sit out of this one, buddy." Kataru let a faint chuckle loose on his lips as Tayo collapsed into his arms.

Sakura ran up to her sons and checked Tayo. "Oh good, he's alright… just exhausted," she sighed in relief. "you saved him, Kataru."

Kataru handed his brother to his mother. "What brother would I be if I let him die?" he asked, his faced morphed into a serious look. "Looks like this is pretty serious. So Madara wants revenge again?"

Sakura only nodded as Kataru turned around. "Be carful…" she breathed as he jumped away.

She an to where Kabu and Rina were. "Keep Tayo in check you two, okay?"

They both nodded as she lay Tayo on the branch and ran off.

Naruto dodged the hits that were flying at him and decided to form his most famous attack. Red chakra began to swirl in his palms and glowing with power.

Madara charged at him, not wanting him to complete the technique.

Naruto finished just as Madara was inches from him and pounded his chest, sending the Uchiha flying. "RASANGAN!" he yelled.

Madara stood up but fell back down because his legs couldn't hold him any longer. The pain was _killing _him! Not only did he just get hit with a Rasangan smack in the chest but his brain was still screaming at him telling him he was about to implode from the inside. "NO!" he yelled, clenching his hands and bringing them to his head. "NOOO!" he yelled again as he felt his life begin to leave him.

Naruto walked towards him. "You stood no chance Madara…" he lowered his body and placed his hand on the dying Uchiha's head. His hand began to glow with red chakra. One would think he was healing him but he only was putting more of the Kyuubi's chakra into his head to kill him faster.

"Good_bye _Madara," he stood up and began to walk away.

"YOU FOOL!" Madara sceamed. "You can't beat me! I'll be back someday! You will be killed fox-brat!"

"All you have left are your words, do us both a favor and die already!" A voice boomed behind him.

Naruto spun around to find Kataru just above the old ninja, his foot flying down for a kick.

CRUNCH

Madara was no more… Or was he?

**Thanks for reading, I'll update soon, thanks for the reviews and please review more! I love to read what you think, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :D Until the next chapter!**

**-LovelySheree**


	9. Chapter 1: The Return (Part Two)

**I named this story "The Return" for many reasons. The return of Madara, of Naruto and Sasuke and… well, another reason you shall find out soon. Sadly, I have been loosing my streak of creativity on this story and my brains is all out of whack. Don't get me wrong! I'm going to continue this story! But please don't be fooled if the updates aren't as frequently. I'll probably be doing them twice a week. Maybe more maybe less. Basicly what I'm saying is that I'm continuing this, but it may be a longer wait 'till the next chapter kapeesh? Okay, well on with this chapter. *Sigh…* I need an editor for my stories…**

**Chapter 1: The Return (Part Two)**

They arrived back in the village in one piece, a few scrapes and cuts here and there. Everyone was fine, well except Tayo and Naruto who were completely worn out from there… transformations.

"Maaaaan, Sakura, remind me never to use sage mode for the Kyuubi that long ever again," Naruto mumbled under the faint brushing of feet on the dry ground.

Sakura sighed, her husband was still using her as an object to stay standing with, his feet barely moving. Kataru was on the other side holding up oat the weight himself. "Well Dad, last I checked, I don't think that you could have beaten Madara without it." He turned to his father, flashing a cheesy smile/grin thing he always used.

Tayo was being dragged by his teammates when he heard his brother say this. He sprang up, jumping to his feet. "No! Dad could've beat Madara without that power-hey wait… what was that peer anyways?"

Kabu face-palmed, as Rina listened quietly with curiosity, she wanted to know as well. Allthough Kabu knew about Naruto and the Kyuubi, he had no idea that Tayo had the Kyuubi's chakra as well. Considering he lacked chakra, he could use this to his advantage. "Neh, Tayo. You know you transformed too…" he looked at his friend expecting him to continue.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I was gonna ask _you _if _you _knew," he stated bluntly.

Again, Kabu face-palmed. "Honestly…" He didn't even finish his sentence.

Rina noticed Tayo leaning back down, expecting to be dragged behind. "Oh no you don't! You just got a big boost of energy, Tayo! You are not being dragged by us again, I know you can walk yourself now!"

"What!? No! Honestly I'm exhausted! Please, Rina, I can't walk!" he cried, fake anime tears falling from his eyes.

She waved her hand dismissively in front of her face. "Phhhht, like your fake water works will actually get you somewhere."

"Hey! It was worth a try…" Instantly the tears disappeared and he began walking grudgingly at her side.

Naruto chuckled at the memories that invaded his mind from the old team 7. Good times, goooood times- wait. Back then let's see, Sasuke was an ass, Sakura was a bitch, Kakashi-sensei didn't give a crap about anything… yep. Those were good times alright. (1)

Sakura sighed in relief when they caught sight of the village gate. The village seem to glow even brighter after a long tiering mission, but in this case, it seemed like heaven to the team that was dragging their feet back from the battle with Madara.

When they arrived at the Hokage tower, they let the kids go home, while the parents reported. The children would be reporting tomorrow after they got some time to settle down again. Naruto had a grave look on his face when he gave the mission reports.

"Everything seemed to go fine, granny. But the team of ANBU black-ops you sent, well, they didn't make it. And we couldn't find Konohamaru anywhere," his face dropped when he said the last part. "we tried, but it seems that Madara didn't make a casualty with him." He looked at the ground, not able to look her in the face. "technically we had a great success in this mission, but my personal opinion we failed."

Tsunade looked down at her desk. "Yes, I see…" she said, although, her gaze did not drop from the blond ninja. "You are all dismissed, I'll get the paperwork filed out and pay you tomorrow," she explained.

They nodded and left her office, getting home to have a family dinner sounded the best to them.

Somewhere near the border edge of a village…

Two figures dropped to the ground, heaving as if they just ran a mile. "Wh-what… happened…?" a woman breathed. Her long red hair was plastered on her forehead from sweat. She tried to sit up, but her arms were too tired to lift her.

A man next to her with yellow spiky hair stood. "I… I don't … know," he panted. "maybe we were sent somewhere? Thats what this seems like," he thought out loud.

"Maybe…" The woman finally gathered the energy to stand.

Suddenly they heard a coughing noise and a faint "help me" near them. The woman whipped her head and followed the noise she heard. There, lying down, blood covering his face and shirt, was a ninja, and his headband was… a Konoha headband. "Oh, my gosh! Are you altight?" she asked, wobbling over to him and began to heal his wounds. "I'm a healer, just stay still," she breathed as she began to pump her chakra into the injured ninja. She barely had any chakra to begin with, but she had a lot of chakra since that thing was inside- _'wait, it was extracted!' _she thought.

"Th-thank… thank y-you," he sputtered out as she began to heal his chest.

The tall blond man walked over to him, he saw his wife panicking for a random ninja? He could be an enemy! He suddenly realized that his headband was one of Konoha, no wonder she was freaking out. He knew she liked to help people, but this makes a lot more sense. "Are you alright Mr…?" he gave a questioning glance to the Konoha ninja. Funny, being Hokage… he should know who all the ninja were in the village.

"S-Saritobi…" he coughed up some blood. Both the man and women's eyes widened at the mention of the name. "Konohamaru Saritobi," he finished.

"No, stay awake!" the woman yelled. Konohamaru's eyes closed and passed out. "Oh good, he's still breathing… he must be exhausted," she explained to comfort herself. "Minato, that man said he was a Saritobi, the only Saritobi I know is the third and his son, just who is this man?"

"I don't know, he doesn't look familiar, Kushina." He closed his eyes in deep thought. "Let's just get back to the village and start re-building… the nine tails was successfully sealed in our son," he looked up. "so let's head back."

"Yea," she stood up, heaving the man on her shoulder. He walked over to her and picked up the man, walking at her side.

She looked up at her husband and gasped. "M-Minato!"

"What?" he gave a worried glance. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Minato got a closer look at her and gasped as well. "Kushina, y-you look older!"

"I was just about to say that to you…" she looked at her hands, noticing the aged quite a bit. "What happened!?"

Minato looked up at the sky. _'I hope you're alright, ...Naruto…'_

Kataru sat at Ichuraku's ramen stand with Linira. They were chatting away at random things, laughing occasionally.

"-And then I was like, 'just die already!' and then I kicked him in the head and that was the end of that!" Kataru moved his hands in the air as he explained his 'heroic' behavior to Linira.

Linira acted sarcastically and awed at his 'heroicness' "Wooooow, I don't think _anyone _could be as brave as _you…" _she acted dreamily as she cupped her hands to her face.

Kataru's face dropped as the waiter dropped the bill off. "Hey! You're just jealous that you didn't get to go!"

Linira sat up, paying her share of the meal, "Maybe…" she mused.

Kataru got up as well, remembering to pay his part as well and followed her out of the stand. "Well, how about some training? I feel like training,"

"You always feel like training, Kataru…" she playfully punched his arm.

Minutes earlier…

Minato walked into the village with Kushina at his side, caring Konohamaru. There was only one chunin at the checkin station and the blond man didn't recognize him either, he must be getting old- wait, what was even up with this whole age changing thing. They needed to visit Saritobi, and quickly…

They walked down the village of Konoha when someone caught Minato's eyes. A tall young blond spiky hair lad with bright blue eyes. To be honest, it looked like he was looking in a mirror, although, his eyes were slightly different. They were more round.

Kataru saw a tall oldish looking blond man, he looked mush like his father but different, like no whiskers and his eyes were different shaped. Although, he looked familiar somehow. He made eye contact with him as they passed by, then averted his eyes as Linira playfully punched his arms.

_'That was weird,' _Minato thought. "Come on Kushina, let's go drop him off at his house."

"And where would that be?"

"Well, considering he is a Saritobi, I'm sure Saritobi sensei will know him, so let's being him to his house, then we can talk about this."

"Got it."

They arrived at the Saritobi home and knocked, but the door just creaked open. Letting themselves in, they called the old Hokage's name. "Saritobi?" Minato called.

No answer.

"Here, let's set him on the couch," Kushina pointed to an old couch that was near the wall. "funny, I don't remember his house being arranged like this at all… and all these pictures…" After she had set the man down, she began to look at all the picture on the desks and tables. Most of them seemed to be this young man himself many years ago, with his benin team, friends, with Saritobi- wait what!? "Minato look! Saritobi looks so old in this picture!" She grabbed the photo and wondered why the man they knew was so old.

Minato walked up and gasped at what he saw, next to the picture his wife had grabbed, was another picture with a young boy who seemed to be Konohamaru, and another who had blond hair with whiskers and blue eyes… their son.

"Kushina… I think I know why we're so old…"

"Why is that?"

"Look," he handed the picture to his wife as she gasped. "It's out son, isn't it…"

"N-Naruto-"

Someone walked into the house, scaring the couple who were gazing at the photos. "Hello?" a low voice called. "Is anyone here?"

Minato looked to the door and saw a silhouette of a man with spiky hair. He seemed to have noticed the man on the couch because before he knew it, he rushed towards him.

"Konohamaru!"

Minato and Kushina gasped. He had blond hair and blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks… He looked up at them and stuttered out a few words.

"M-mom? D-dad?"

**This is a short Chapter I know, it's because I'm starting a new … part to this story. You see, the first was Naruto returning and the short drama with Madara, now it's this… :3 Anyway, I'll be updating soon, please review, I didn't get any on the last chapter! :'( Anyway, hope you liked this, and I kept Konohamaru alive as well as some others it seems! You'll find out how they stayed alive, it'll all make sense soon. If you keep reading that is…**

**-LovelySheree**


	10. Chapter 2: A Split In Dimensions

**Come one people… I need some reviews to keep writing! I was tempted to not even make another chapter. :/ Maybe I'll get a review in the future but seriously, support is nice. :P So, anyway, basically, to help you get a perspective on the last chapter, Minato and Kushina came back because of something you'll find out. As for the reason it took so long, you'll find out. See how it works? :D Pretty up-beat about the future of this story because the Madara thing was rushed on ****_purpose _****'cause it wasn't really a main part of the story I have planned, however, it is a key part. There's a slight difference in the two. You see, where I'm planning to go with this story is basically have Naruto and Sasuke come back, Minato and Kushina come back, and some other stuff that will be namesake to the story. You'll find out soon enough.**

**Please read, please review, please support it! (I said please didn't I? :P ) **

**It has been brought to my attention that I've never put; ****DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Naruto. I thought it was obvious… -_- Soooo no, I ****_don't _****own Naruto. (Wish I did though ^w^)**

**Chapter 2: A Split in Dimensions**

"M-mom? D-dad?" Naruto looked up at the two figures who stood in his friends home. _'What the heck is going on? Is this all a genjutsu? Did I even kill Madara!? Is this all still a damn genjutsu and I'm trapped here while my family is fighting!?' _he thought, standing up and forming a hand sign. "KAI" he yelled.

Nothing happened.

Kushina walked slowly towards the whiskered blond, reaching out her hand. She couldn't even breath, this man. This man was her child she left laying on the stone? This was the child they left, sealed with the Kyuubi inside? This… this was their Naruto? Taking slow small steps, she mad her way to him.

_Tap_

The next thing Naruto knew was his mothers hand, his _own _mother's hand, was on his cheek. Gently holding his face and looking in his own eyes. This was his mom. This was who he wanted to meet, who he wanted to hug, who he wanted to love for far too long…

Minato looked at his son in awe. Naruto, the boy he sealed the Kyuubi in, the baby his wife had only hours ago, was this man standing in front of him. It was awing, scary, and sad at the same time. His son grew up without him. He was raised without his real parents… He was sure he had a good childhood though, being the Hokage's son and all, they _must _have treated him nicely.

Naruto blinked once, twice, three times until it finally hit him. This was his family… "This isn't a genjutsu is it? Because if it is… It's pretty incredible," he breathed out just loud enough for those in the room to hear. "All this time…" Naruto's face grew into a scowl. "You were here? You were alive?" he smacked his mother's hand from his face. "Why…"

Kushina's eyes widened. "W-what? No Naruto, you don't understand-"

"No! I don't understand!? How could you possibly say that after all they put me through?" he whimpered out. "I was a pariah in this village! An outcast!" he looked at his father, "And you just come back and expect me to have- to have open arms!?"

Minato looked at his son. He wasn't lying, his face showed true pain, loss, and abandonment. "What did they do." he didn't even ask. He didn't bother, he wasn't asking for a response, he was demanding one.

Naruto glared at his father. "They treated me like a demon _dad. _All because I had this thing," he lifted his shirt to show his seal, "inside my damn gut." As he set his shirt down he let his face fall to the ground. "Where were you?"

Kushina was on the verge of breaking down, her son was left alone when he needed them, when he needed _her. _"Naruto, son, the last thing we remember is sealing the Kyuubi in you then we found him on the ground almost dead… he was from Konoha so we brought him back and… and…" she began to fall to her knees and weep. One of the fiercest woman in the world wept.

"We were sent to another dimension, a new world. The masked man wanted us to be gone for good, however, something seemed to stop us mid-way and we came here." Minato finished. "I-I thought this was impossible, but… we time traveled,"

Naruto looked at his father. "Well, you missed a whole lot," he let a faint grin appear on his face. "I've started a family of my own already," he looked to his mother who was still silently crying, his father's hand on her shoulder. "I'm the village's hero."

Both of the time traveler's eyes widened. "Look's like we have a lot of catching up to do…" Minato mused.

Sakura was walking along the road, talking to Ino about the mission, clothes, shops, and other daily stuff.

"-yeah, I'm going to be getting Naruto soon, he's dropping some stuff off at Konohamaru's old place," her face fell at the mention of the wacky ninja. "if Kataru or Tayo are looking for him or me, just tell them where we are, would ya?" Sakura asked.

"Or corse, Fore-head. I saw Kataru and Linira walking over by Ichuraku's earlier, they might still be there." Ino wondered out loud.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, Ino. See you later," she waved her goodbyes and left to find her husband.

Tayo sat in his room. They would have been doing some stupid training right about now. Some exercise that would prepare them for the life of a ninja. They'd be hearing some stupid joke about their sensei's past.

It hurt.

It hurt to lose someone.

So why does it happen. Why do ninja have to die. Why did _he _have to die!? His father came home late last night telling him something that he's never forget.

Flashback

_"Konohamaru-sensei isn't coming back from the mission…" The whiskered blond said in a deep low voice._

_Tayo's eyes widened. "Wh-at?"_

_"Your sensei died in action. Let it be known he died protecting his team with his life," he looked down. "He was truly an honorable shinobi."_

End of Flashback

The pink head stood up. He wasn't going to pout all day, he was going to go visit his sensei's home, pay some respect to the brave Jonin. He saved his life after all…

Flashback

_"RUN TAYO!" Konohamaru whipped his head towards Tayo. "Take Rina and Kabu and get out of here NOW!" he yelled._

_Tayo shook his head. "No, I'm not abandoning you! Not now, not ever!"_

_Konohamaru was pinned to the ground, "Listen, I was told to protect you all with my life, this isn't a choice Tayo, I'm _ordering _you to leave!"_

_Ninjas swooshed down capturing the three Genin. "Too late, fools."_

End of Flashback.

He walked out of the Namikaze compound and started to make his way to his sensei's house. While he was walking, he began to drift into thought. Their old team was never to be the same again.

"So you're the village's hero, huh?" Minato smiled and help his wife stand up.

"Yeah, but I still can't believe this is actually happening…" Naruto was staring at his parents in awe. "But this is all real,"

Sakura walked up to the 'dead' Jonin's house. She slowly walked to the door noticing that the door was cracked open, it's not like Naruto to leave like this, so she wondered what was going on. As she opened the door wider with a loud creek, she gasped at what she saw…

"Naruto?" she asked, looking at the two people standing besides him.

"Oh, Sakura, it's you," he sighed and gestured to the two next to him, "Sakura, I'm sure you know who they are but, meet my parents."

She floated over to her husband, her eyes still wide and her mouth still dry, "H-how… did… what?"

Kushina laughed, relieving the room of it's awkwardness. "And you must be…?"

Sakura shook her head from her daze, glancing at Naruto, "Oh, I see my _husband _was so nice as to mention me,"

Naruto put his hands up in defense, "Now just wait a minute, they were here, then I was confused, then mad, then confused, and now I'm not sure _what _to feel so no… I didn't mention you," he squeaked the last part out as if to lower his chances of getting pummeled. It seemed to have worked, no hit to the head. He stood up strait, clearing his throat, "Mom, Dad… this is my wife, Sakura." He smiled.

Minato chuckled at his son's taste in women, from what he'd whiteness, this woman was a lot like Kushina.

"I don't mean to be… pushy or anything but, how?" that's when she noticed Konohamaru laying on the couch, "Okay…" she took a deep breath, "what, _exactly _happened?"

Tayo dragged his feet up the steps to his sensei's door, he felt as if someone was near him so he turned around, "Oh, Kataru, it's you."

"Well, nice to see you too bro," Kataru mumbled, "listen, Mom and Dad are inside so since I knew you'd be getting here soon I decided to wait for you and tag along,"

Tayo just humphed as he took another heavy step.

"Come on, let's get inside?" Kataru playfully slapped his brother's back as he took a step next to him.

Tayo poked his head inside noticing first, his parents, then, he noticed other's as well.

Kataru followed his brother's actions and poked his head in as well, poking just above his brothers, he gasped. "It's you…" he nodded his head towards Minito.

Minato stared an wonder at the two kids, the youngest of them had Kushina's nose, face shape, and the same shaped eyes, but he had pink hair with green eyes. He connected some dots in his head, Naruto had Kushina's nose and face and eyes and…

It hit him like a flying brick, "Naruto, are they…"

"I'm a grandmother!?" Kushina yelled, her grin could be seen with google earth! "Oh my, this is fantastic!" she ran up to Tayo and hugged him tightly.

This is when Minato took the time to look at his other grandson who he thought he saw before…

"So, you're the man who I saw earlier, I didn't see who you were carrying, but I'm assuming you ran into Konohamaru-sensei?" Kataru took a step out of the doorway and out of arms length of his 'grandmother'. "Dad, you never mentioned _your _dad was the fourth Hokage…" he had a dead panned look on his face.

Naruto placed his hand behind his head, "Uh, well, I guess it just never came across, I mean, I had to go when you were two so yeah…" He mentally slapped himself for not telling his own children about his father or mother, just how think headed could he get? Honestly, this was embarrassing.

Tayo, who was in a death grab of Kushina, somehow got out of it and rushed to Konohamaru. "Konohamaru-sensei is okay!" He smiled at his two grandparents. "You saved my sensei?" his smile formed so big, it too could be seen from google earth.

Minato raised his eyebrow, "That's your Jonin squad sensei?" he asked, amazed that they saved their grandchild's teacher.

"Yeah! Now my team can stay the same!" he smiled, relief hitting him.

Naruto and Sakura let out a breath they didn't seem to notice they were holding, glad that nothing would happen to their team like their's as well. "Seem's granny will need to be updated," he looked at the celling, "Too bad pervy sage couldn't see this," he mused sadly.

Minato looked at his son, "and they would be…?"

Kushina walked over to her husband again, "I've got a bad feeling about who the 'pervy-safe is,"

Naruto nodded, "Pervy-sage was my sensei, master, Jirayia, master of the toad," he chuckled lightly, "But pervy-sage seemed to fit better in my opinion."

"So, my master died…" Minato smiled a sad smile, "that's too bad."

Naruto smiled another smile as well, "Why not we head to home, we uh, sorta took your old house, so I was thinking' you could just take another clan house next to us." He placed his hand behind his head again.

Kushina smiled, "Of corse that's fine, Naruto, it's only two of us after all," her face fell slightly at her words.

"Hey, I'm sure we can figure out what happened, and, if we find a way to solve it, I'd be willing to send you guys back to raise me up, heaven know's I'll need it." He laughed and turned around, "I'm sure you know where your clan home is, but, want to walk with us?"

Sakura glanced at him, "Naruto, I don't mean to be a kill joy but, it might not be the best of ideas to _not _tell Lady-Tsunade about this,"

Kushina raised her brow, "Tsunade? She'd back in Konoha?"

Tayo began to get a skip in his step, "She's Hokage," he grinned, "but rumor is my dad's gonna take over soon."

Kataru laughed, "And she's counting down the days 'till no paperwork." He glanced a little to his right and his eyes brightened, "Ahhh, ramen, come on, let's go get some!"

Naruto, Tayo and Kushina's eyes widened as they bolted over to the Ramen stand.

Minato shook his head, looking at his apparent daughter-in-law. "They are _all _obsessed with that stuff?" He chuckled.

"It's an inherited curse, I swear…" she sighed, a smile fell on her face as she walked up to the ramen stand.

Minato looked at the stand, _'How did this happen though, there has to be a way to fix this.' _he began to walk into the ramen stand as well, surprising the two others who were already there eating ramen. _'Might as well make the best of it,' _he smiled.

**So there you go! I'll be continuing this at some point, I don't know, I've been loosing inspiration with the lack of reviews and all, anyway, feel free to support this and review. Until the next chapter!**

**-LovelySheree**


	11. Chapter 3: Settled In

**That's right! THE RETURN IS BACK! I'm super duper sorry for not getting it out faster but I was having a bit of writer's block so I'm asking you to hang with me on this! I didn't get many reviews, come on, guys! Please get some opinion out there I can handle it! Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Settled In**

Naruto sat on the couch, he was talking to his _father. _A normal, father son, conversation. He never thought he'd be able to have one of these… ever. It was strange talking to his dad like this, having him so open and having him _alive _was strange. Yeah, that was it. Resurrection.

They had talked to Tsunade about this just after they left Konohamaru, they got some ANBU to guard him just in case. To say that Tsuande was speechless was an understatement. She had no clue why, how, or what was happening. The whole time she kept mumbling things under her breath, none of them could understand what she said though.

And now, he was having a conversation with his dad.

"So, who was that man? Did you ever find out?" Minato asked.

"You mean the guy who 'killed' you? Yeah, we did. He's Madara, I killed him and I think that's why you were able to come back." Naruto explained.

"Maybe… wait, you _killed _him!? You must be strong, son." The fourth said happily.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, and what was hard was the fact that Madara was in week form when he fought you," he closed his eyes, then opened them to have them red. "The only reason _I _beat him was because of this." He pointed to his eyes.

Minato gasped, "Those are the Kyuubi's eyes…" he grinned. "You mastered Kyuubi?"

He nodded

"I knew you would," he leaned back in the couch and signed. "We missed a lot didn't we."

"Well, yeah, I mean, you were dead for what… uhhh… 38 years,"

Minato chuckled, "Don't know your own age?"

"Hey hey, don't hate," he defended himself. He ended up laughing with his father though in the end. "Okay, okay, then tell me, _dad, _how old are _you?_"

Minato sat up, _'Crap…' _he thought. "Umm, well, Oh wait! If you were born when I was 20 then I'm 58-"

Naruto seemed to still have a smug grin on his face as he watched the depress begin to show on his father's ego.

"I'm old…" he sighed and got up, "Well, no use in pouting about it, how about we go out? I want to see how much Konoha has changed."

Naruto shrugged and stood up, "Sure,"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Naruto walked over and slowly opened it, already having an idea who it was. If there was on person granny would tell first was none other than… "Oh, he Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned, not letting him see inside.

His father look at Naruto curiously then walked over to him and looked over his shoulder, they were the same height so he couldn't really look over his head. "K-Kakashi?" he asked, looking at the tall silver haired Jonin.

What surprised Naruto the most was that one, he didn't have the perverted book, yes, even _Naruto _called them disgusting. Second, he didn't have that 'no care in the world' attitude he seemed to carry.

Kakashi just stared for a while, then stepped inside, another ninja following him. Naruto knew who he was, however, Minato didn't so he stared curiously at the boy. "Hello, Minato-sensei, my father has told me a lot about you," he glanced at Kakashi then back at the confused blond.

Minato raised his head towards Kakashi's, "So, you actually settled a family eh?" he had a 'I told you so' look that Kakashi couldn't seem to stare down.

He put his hand to his head and laughed, "Well, actually sensei, not many people _don't _have a family anymore. After the III Ninja War, peace was actually _very _common," He sighed, "still is."

The boy, having purplish grayish hair smiled, he didn't wear a mask like Kakashi and his hair was different, but otherwise they looked like twins! When he was first born Kakashi noted that he had his face-shape and Naruto was immediately running over and checking him out. If this boy has his face, then maybe that's what Kakashi's face looked like without the mask! For 18 years he'd teased him about it.

Instead of a mask, he had a small piece of ninja tape, the size of a bandaid, that went over the bridge of his nose. "Naruto, is Kataru around?" he asked.

"No, sorry 'bout that, Asuske. He'll be back a little later thought." Naruto turned towards Kakashi again, "Well, we were planning to walk around the village, want to join us?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," Kakashi couldn't seem to take his one eye off his master.

Naruto put his finger up quietly telling them that he'll be back. He walked into the kitchen and they heard a faint, "Hey mom, Sakura, I'm going for a walk around the village, dad's coming with," and with that they saw him walk back to them.

They walked out of the door and started simple chit-chat as they walked around, showing Minato things that have changed.

With Sakura and Kushina…

"I bet it's weird having us back, huh?" Kushina asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Well, yeah it is. The thing is that when Naruto finally came back-" Sakura was interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Naruto had a mission that started when Kataru was only 2 and Tayo was _just _born that day. A certain elder who had hated Naruto forever, I think he died when Madara got came to Konoha, but anyway, he had a mission and had to leave for 10 years," she looked to her tea cup she was holding, the tea still steaming, "he wasn't able to come back until 12 years," she raised her head to look at Kushina who seemed to have a sympathetic look.

She took a sip of her tea, "Well, you must be pretty loyal to Naruto, many women would have left a man if he went to leave her with their kids," Kushina said matter of factly.

"Yeah, well Naruto was just as mad about leaving as I was. He didn't want to miss their entire childhood but it turns out he had too. He let his worst nightmare happen that night…" She had a sad smile on.

Kushina raised her eyebrow, "And what was that? Leaving his kids?"

Sakura shook her head, "Well, in a way. You see Naruto, without you guys around, he grew up alone. Plus, since he was a Jinjuriki, he wasn't treated well by the village. And with his fiery attitude, it was hard to like him I'd know. When we found out we were having Kataru, he vowed he'd always be there because he didn't want anything to happen to his kids like what happened to him." She glanced at the woman across from her, "I don't mean that you guys were horrible parents because you left, you couldn't help it. Not to mention Naruto did it too and we don't think he's a bad dad."

Kushina let her head fall, "I know, but it's hard to get over it. At least Naruto was still able to parent them. Naruto's 38," she sighed.

Sakura put her hands crossed against her chest, "Oh no. He still needs parenting," she huffed.

They both glanced at each other and began to laugh.

With Minato Naruto and Kakashi… (Asuske left)

"-So you were on a team with your wife and Sasuke Uchiha?" Minato asked.

Naruto looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, "Yep, we still actually go out on missions together as team seven because none of us died and we battle well with each other. At times, I miss the Genin days," he smiled.

Minato enjoyed everything he was hearing, it sounded much like his own team. Well, the team he instructed. "I wish we could've been there to watch," he stated sadly.

Naruto turned to his dad, "I'm sure we can find a way to send you back, dad. Someway… somehow," he vowed.

"Daaaaaaad!" a small voice was heard behind them.

Naruto turned around to find Tayo bonding his way over to them. "Hey, squirt, what's going on?"

"I'm starving and Ichuraku has a sale going on! _Please _can we get ramen?" he was almost bouncing out of excitement.

Naruto ruffled his sons hair and nodded, "Of _corse _we can get ramen! Last one there's a rotten egg!" And with that, he raced off to the Ramen stand with Tayo right on his tail.

Minato shook his head, "He may have gotten my looks, but he acts too much like my wife," he mused, letting a chuckle loose.

"Yeah, he was defiantly a diamond in the ruff, that boy. It took a while for the village to recognize him, but he _is _in fact a hero." Kakashi smiled from under his mask.

"Kakashi, why do you even _wear _that mask?" Minato asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Well, it's because-"

**Thanks for tuning in! I'm sorry that this chapter was short but if I get reviews, you'll be seeing the next chapter so please review! And Asuske is Kakashi's kid with Anko. I haven't introduced him because I didn't see a need to but yeah. He might become a big character he might not. If you think he should be, just say so, if not, say no. I hope you liked it, please review!**

**-LovelySheree**


	12. NOTE

**Note**

* * *

I know, disappointing because this isn't a new chapter... I'm sorry about that, I'm just here to say that I _**am**_going to be continuing. After some though, I finally admitted I had a bad case of writer's block. A horrible condition really, I went to my mind doctor and he clarified it wouldn't stay long, so I have something I can finally say to all you guys! I'm NOT going to quit this, in fact, the new chapter is in the process of being made, I'll let ya'll have an idea on what it's gonna be about...

So basically, what I'm gonna do is have Tayo's Genin team go through the Chunin exams and Naruto will be having some father son time with Tayo as well. Minato and Kushina aren't going to be a big part... yet. This is already too much to say, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. So there you are, heads up!

-LovelySheree


	13. Chapter 4: Possible

**I'm back again! I've finally un-hooked from the dreadful season on writers block and hopefully will be updating more frequently. My other stories are on hold as well, I sorta have a cycle I use. Soon, they'll all be finished though. And by soon I mean… well, a long time. Please enjoy and I hope you like it! ****NARUTO AND SASUKE LEFT FOR A REASON! THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO KNOW, KEEP READING! IT WILL BE MENTIONED BUT I WANT TO MAKE IT A SURPRISE! ****Do you think I'm ****_that _****stupid? :P**

**Chapter 4: Possible**

"Dad?"

"What is it Tayo?"

"Could you teach me some awesome ninja moves!?"

"Well, I guess," Naruto turned in his seat to see his son of almost 13 years almost begging in front of him.

Tayo began to jump as he heard this, "Really!? When can we start-"

"Whoa, breath, Tayo. Remember, I'm going to be gone with some ANBU today on a quick errand that I need to run." Naruto felt sad from the face his son was giving him, but he couldn't do anything about leaving today. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon and then I'm sure your grandpa would _love _to join us! I bet even Kataru will want to join in on the fun!"

Tayo gave a sad smile, but then shifted his gaze to the ground. "Uh, Dad? I sorta wanted to just train with you? Like maybe on a training trip or something?"

Naruto never thought of this before, a training trip with his son would be great. He could teach him a _ton _of things before his Chunin exams that would be coming up soon, and to get to know Tayo even better would be awesome! "Or corse squirt! You and I will go on the best training trip ever! You'll be way prepared for the Chunin exams coming up too," he ruffled the pink headed boy in front of him.

Tayo couldn't help but grin, "Yeah!"

"So, what are you doing today, Tayo?" Naruto turned back to the paper he was reading in front of him.

Tayo happily plopped himself onto the chair next to his dad. It was cute sight to see, Naruto was much taller than Tayo and their hair were two different colors, but you could just _tell _they were father and son. The way they sat, talked, and even ate was the same. Tay tried to sit up taller as if to reach his father's hight, failing at his attempt. He turned his head to look at his dad, their profiles matching, one looking up and another looking down. "Well, I'm going to go do something with the team again! We're doing a simple D-ranked mission. Something about an ostrich and it's evil ways…" he explained, not knowing what to expect.

Naruto almost fell out of his chair, choking on whatever orange juice was in his mouth, "That old bird is still alive!?" he yelled, his voice boomed in the Namikaze clan house.

Tayo annoyingly wiped the dripping orange liquid off his face. '_Kataru just _has_ to _always_ get extra pulp…' _he thought, cursing at the little pulp pieces he was finding in his hair.

"Sorry about that," Naruto gave a cheesy grin.

Tayo just shrugged, "Mom would've made me take a shower anyway, I guess I should go do that now…" he sighed getting up from his seat. "So when will we ever do that trip dad?"

Naruto shrugged, but realized his son couldn't see him preform this gesture so he spoke up again, "I don't know, I guess we need to figure it out soon though, we might just want to do it in the two months that are given in-between the finals and the first levels of the Chunin exams."

"But dad! I want to learn _soon!" _he complained.

"Now, now, teamwork is much better than powerful jutsus. You'll be surprised what it can get you through in the tests," Naruto hinted as his son pouted down the hall to the shower.

It had been about a month since Minato and Kushina had returned. Nothing much had changed besides the fact that Minato and Kushina were now living and known around the leaf again. Naruto had always had the council seat in his clan, though he never took it seriously. Sure, he showed up to important meetings, but the Namikaze clan just wasn't big enough. Not even Sakura's dad showed up for many meetings, and he was said to show up to things on time. Sakura always said it was because of her mother making him. But the council seat was never taken too seriously.

Until now…

The Namikaze clan was getting bigger. With Minato and Kushina back, it had 6 members, and Naruto and Sakura were already talking about having another child. They weren't sure, but it was a nice thought to both of them. Naruto wanted to actually help Sakura raise a kid before he watched his other grow up. With that in mind it would be seven. But, usually clans would stay about the same size because of the genders. Boys would carry out the name while girls would move to another name. It was normal, common sense. But with two boys in the Namikaze house, this meant that the name would be carried to another two families. To Tayo's and Kataru's, assuming they's settle down that is.

Naruto and Sakura decided that they needed to be prepared for future clan issues or just the clan itself, so they asked Minato if he would except the council position.

He happily agreed.

Minato and Kushina had moved into the smaller house next to the main house. Normally, they would be in the main house but Naruto and Sakura had already settled down in it and had a bigger family. It was settled that they'd keep the bigger house. Minato and Kushina took a while to get used to the leaf village again, but sure enough, they were working there. Kushina was offered a job to teach, but politely refused saying she'd rather just grow old and relax. No matter how depressing that sounded. Getting old was never fun.

Tsunade agreed.

Sakura was in her office, she had been in charge of the office for a while now. The best medic Kunoichi ever to live. She didn't believe any of it because she still had things to learn, she could still be _better. _Plus, Tsunade would still have to show here certain things, like if someone is injured on the leg, to not carry them, but in a way, you have to drag them while making sure to have the leg propped up correctly so that it would not break more. Simple stuff that she should know. Although, it had been a while since Tsunade had shown her anything.

A knock was heard at the door, "Come in," she said smiling when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Forehead, I was just coming to see if you were open tonight later?" Ino poked her head though the door, taking precautions to if Sakura was busy.

Sakura sighed, looking at the work in front of her, "Well, I was planning to finish this early so I don't have to tomorrow," she explained but stood up. "Oh well, I guess it won't hurt to procrastinate for once."

"Who are you and what have you done to Sakura," Ino looked at her friend like she was from outer space.

"Ino, I'm not _that _work tight!" the pink head defended her honor.

"Pfft, that's like saying I don't like shopping,"

"Or that she's a blond," came a lower masculine voice from behind her.

Sakura laughed at the comment when she saw who it was, though by his voice, she knew right away. "Nice one Sai," she showed a thumbs up of approval to her teammate. Something she picked up from Naruto and her kids. It was turning into a Namikaze thing instead of a Naruto thing.

Ino just glared at him, though it didn't even phase the unreadable ANBU, although, without his mask, he was just a normal Jonin. "Naruto's a blond, why not call _him _a blond instead of the name you gave him a while back?" she countered.

Sai shrugged, "Naruto is a guy, I can't call a guy a "blond" because it would make him feel less manly, correct?"

Sakura face dropped as well as Ino, "You call him 'dickless' Sai," Sakura informed her teammate.

"Yes I do,"

Ino just began to walk off, "You know, you never make sense, Sai."

"I though people say pointless things when they don't want to explain themselves?" he questioned his logic when he heard the blond woman make an exasperated sigh as she walked away.

Sakura set her stuff down to catch up with her friend leaving Sai just standing there, "Maybe I need to review that chapter once more…"

Sakura walked up to Ino, "So what do you want to do tonight?"

Ino smiled, letting the frustration from Sai disappear. "Well, I thought it would be awesome if we and all the girls got together tonight. Besides, the guys are planning something and that means that the kids are gonna do something too most likely. So, you can either be boring and sit at home, or come with the girls and have fun with a little get-together."

Sakura just nodded her head, smiling out her answer, "Sounds great! Where are we meeting?" she asked, putting her lap coat on the coat rack at the end of the hall where the employees kept there coats. "You're place?"

"Well, at first we were planning that, but we decided on just having it at the old barbecue near Ichuraku's ramen,"

"Alright, I'll see you there at…?"

"7:00… pm"

"No duh, 'pm' Ino-pig," Sakura teased as she began to walk away, slipping out of the word match with the blond Uchiha.

Ino just rolled her eye thinking it was too little to fight over, "See ya' there Forehead!" she waved and walked off, both going their separate ways.

Tayo was just getting out of the shower when he heard the front door opening. He began to freak out, thinking he was the only one home and made a quick dash to his room. "Hello?" he asked carefully.

Sakura set her bag down when she heard Tayo call out. "Oh, hey Tayo!" she hollered back, knowing he'd know who it was.

She heard a click and then a another click informing her that he opened and closed he door. Plus the fact that he came bounding down the stairs moments after. "I thought that you were at work today?" he asked, shaking out his wet hair, a habit inherited from his father.

"I decided to come home early for two reasons, I was ahead and didn't feel like working, and Ino came by wanting to get together later," she explained, looking at her son with a disapproving look, "And please don't create a puddle, go up there and get a towel."

Tayo just gave a cheesy grin running up stair, getting a towel and coming back down, "That reminds me mom, Kabu, Rina, and I are gonna meet up and probably train or something."

Sakura nodded and sat down on the lazy chair, picking up the book she'd been reading.

Kataru wiped his forehead free from sweat. He had been having a training match with Lutin and it was proving more of a challenge than he wanted. At first, he was in the lead, but after Lutin had begun to have Satao, his ninja dog, fight instead of assist, it grew much more challenging.

"Come on, is that you got Namikaze?" Lutin threatened. He had a thing with not calling people by their real name, except for his family. Everyone he had as a friend he called them, Uchiha, Namikaze, Nara, ect.

"Just shut that muzzle of yours and fight dog breath!" Kataru snapped, running at him again, his hand forming a Rasangan.

Lutin's eyes widened as he jumped out of the way, glaring at Kataru who's Rasangan defused. "Pfft, get real Kataru, you need to be faster." He furrowed his brows and began to add chakra to his eyes. "Byakugan!"

Kataru mentally cursed as he realized that the match would soon be over if he didn't do something quick. Taking a quick glance at his surroundings, he jumped away hiding behind a tree. He used a camouflage jutsu that would blind the byakugan user only for maybe a few seconds. Though, that was all he needed.

Quickly, he formed hand signs and began to concentrate. He had two choices, run for the trees and make it a chase, but the only reason he was loosing this fight was because of his _lack _or speed, therefore, that wasn't an option. The other option was to set up a trap using shadow clones to confuse him while he took his time to regain his energy. Even if it was only a little bit.

"You can't hide from me, Namikaze!" Lutin yelled as he whipped his head towards where Kataru was hiding. "FANG OVER FANG!" he yelled, racing with Satao drilling to the frightened blond.

_'I can't sit here, and I can't even think about running. This match is over… I lost,' _he thought, knowing when a fight was over.

_'Fool… you can still win,' _

Before Lutin had a chance to touch him, both he, and his ninja dog, were grabbed, stopping any chance of the attack finishing. When the Inuzuka looked up he saw only his friend, but as soon as he registered what was grabbing his hand, he saw a grayish chakra dancing around. It didn't seem evil, no it wasn't evil, but it seemed… harsh. Again, Lutin's eyes widened when he looked around his friend. The chakra was dancing all around him and it formed something… it almost looked like another Kataru, but made entirely out of chakra. You could see the spiky hair, and the face, it seemed darker and mean. Though, as frightening as it was, Lutin knew he wasn't in danger.

Kataru was still looking at the floor when he slowly brought his head up to see his opponent. There was no smile, no frown, a smirk. His eyebrows were furrowed and his stance seemed different as well. He seemed to carry himself different. But what was the biggest change was his eyes…

They were no longer the blue lively eyes, they were black, even darker than the Uchiha eyes. It seemed like they would keep going on and on into darkness. Lutin took a step back, know he was scared.

"Kataru?" he asked, wondering if his friend was okay.

Kataru laughed, no, more of a chuckle. "Ha, well Lutin, it's nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand.

Lutin looked at the extended offer funny, "Um, Kataru, I've known you forever."

"Ahh, my bad. You see, I am Kataru, but not the one you know. Think of me as, _Inner _Kataru. I merely help him out when things like Genjutsu and needed power get in the way."

"_Inner _Kataru?" Lutin repeated but lost his words and thoughts when a fist punched him in the gut and stood with a foot on his head.

"Give up,"

"Never-" Inner Kataru shoved his foot into his groin. "AHH!"

"_Give up,"_

"Why should I!?"

"Last chance… Give up," Inner Kataru's voice was filled with determination and Lutin knew he was gone for.

"Fine…" he sighed, and as soon as he said that, Kataru came stumbling backwards and the chakra that danced around him was gone. Falling backwards onto the grass clutching his head.

"What the hell!? I feel like my heads gonna explode!" Lutin relaxed when he noticed his friend's eyes were once again blue.

"Listen, something happened to you bro. I have no clue what but-" The dog ninja was interrupted when the blond yelled back.

"I know exactly what happened, I just didn't know it _could _happen!" Kataru yelled again, cursing at he pain that throbbed in his head.

Lutin walked over, a curious look in his grayish eyes. "Then what? What happened to you?"

Kataru sat up, the pain slowly subsiding. "Exactly what my other self said,"

"Inner self," corrected his teammate.

"Whatever. But basically, I have another self inside my self and it, in a way, protects me. Though it's more than that, it comes with some defects. I knew that this was a possibility, though, I didn't ever focus on it. Looks like I need to learn what I was doing," Kataru looked at his friend.

"What do you mean? You were here the whole time? Weren't you controlling yourself?"

"I don't know… it's still new to me," he admitted.

Later that night, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru were talking.

"Where are the others?" Kiba asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I didn't tell them about this. This is something I only trust you guys with and you seemed to fit the job well too."

Sasuke looked behind him, then resumed in the conversation, "When Naruto and I left, we discovered many things. One of the, was the reason as to why Naruto can control the Kyuubi power, and another is hell. Literally,"

"What?" Kiba and Shikamaru looked at him strangely.

"We found a portal to the demon world. We don't plan on using it, though the Kyuubi had some interesting information…"

"What was it?" Kiba began to grow impatient.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks. "Demons control time,"

**There we go! Another one done. Finally, it's nice to be back! With good feed back, I write faster! Until the next chapter!**

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
